Love Story For Remus Lupin
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: A story of how the brave Lion fell for the witty Eagle. Oh, and there's a Russian and Sirius is delightful as usual :
1. Introductions

Warning: I have SEVERE writers block because of 'A Hogwarts Love Story', so I decided to try and clear it by writing this FF about The One and Only ... Remus Lupin! Partly because he's shy and sweet but mostly because of ... I may or may not find him rather attractive (Don't judge me, I've just turned 14 for Gods sake!). I'm also going to write myself into the story because I'm cool like that so be warned! The only thing I'm changing is my name because I'd prefer to keep my identity hidden. This is also going to be another multi-chapter story but unlike 'A HogWarts Love Story', this one is hopefully more funny and less bitchy and shouty. Oh, and I decided to let Peter join this story. Just this one time. Oh, and I may reference other awesome movies during this story. Points if you guess what they are!

Disclaimer: Can you keep a secret? *Looks around suspiciously* I don't own Harry Potter! *Puts finger to lips* Sshh.

Hello. My name is Adrianna Perry. But my friends call me Addy. I'm in my Sixth year at HogWarts. I have blue eyes and dark brown longish hair.I'm in Ravenclaw house, as are my best friend's Harriet Dixon and Bianca Harris. I don't have a lot of friends in Ravenclaw, but I have quite a few friends in Gryffindor. Namely, Lily Evans and Emmeline Vance. We usually all hang about outside whenever we can. Because I'm friends with Lily, I'm well aware of who and what the Marauders are. They're a gang of boys that spend their time pulling pranks or tormenting one Slytherin boy. Severus, I think he's called. The Marauders consist of James Potter, who is in love with Lily, Sirius Black, who Emmeline fancies tremendously, Peter Pettigrew and, aah, Remus Lupin. I may have a slight crush on Remus. Oh, who am I fooling? I'm in love with Remus Lupin. He's sweet, and caring, and considerate, and drop dead bloody gorgeous. His hair always looks the perfect balance between neat and messy. His eyes always shine so beautifully when he's happy. Oh and that smile. His smile is a thing of beauty. It's the kind of smile that makes you look twice. I've also noticed he's really shy around girls, you know expect Me, Lily, Emme, Harriet and Bianca. He doesn't really talk to girls that much. And I know why. It's because of his 'furry little problem'. He confided in us five when we stopped believing the lies he was using to cover it up. None of us have told a single soul about it. We've hardly even talk about it. It doesn't matter what he is anyway. It's not his fault, and he's still Remus at the end of the day. It's currently 10:32pm and I'm sat in my dorm with Harriet, Bianca and another girl called Stephanie. Stephanie falls asleep pretty early so we usually have loads of time to talk about girly things, like boys, and boys, and mostly likely more boys.

"Did you see Amos Diggory today? He was looking fine as as ever!" giggled Harriet.

"Yeah, when he wasn't snogging Michelle Chang!" I chuckled.

"Don't matter who he snogs, as long as I'm next!" said Harriet, sending us both into a fit of giggles.

"Remind me again, why am I friends with you?" said Bianca, trying not to smile.

"Because we are super wicked awesome?"

"It's clearly not your modesty then, is it?" laughed Bianca.

"Anyway, Bianca, were you eyeing up Alex Corner today? I noticed you were staring at him quite a lot during Potions." Her cheeks reddened, sending me and Harriet into a frenzy of giggles.

"Aawwwww! Ickle Bianca's getting all embarrassed over Alex Corner! How sweet!" smirked Harriet. The pale pink colour had now deepened into a deep scarlet colour.

"Don't think I didn't see that you were staring at Remus! We both noticed, didn't we Harry!" Harriet nodded, trying to suppress a laugh. Trying being the operative word here.

"Do you like him, Addy?"

"Maybe. Possibly. Most likely. Definitely." I mumbled, lowering my head because I could feel the heat rise in my pale cheeks.

"Oh my freakin' God. How could you not tell us. Your bestest friends in the whole wide wizarding world!" said Harriet, faking shock.

"Harry, I'm not a complete idiot. I know that what I think and feel is private for about a minute before you read my expressions and somehow my mind and know what I'm thinking. That then stays in your head until you find our dear Bianca here and then you tell her."

"Fine. We both knew. But why didn't you tell us?" said Bianca.

"Never came up, I guess."

"I can think of exactly 713 times when the opportunity arose for you to tell us."

"Fair enough, but you haven't told him, have you?" I began to panic.

"Of course not, Addy. We're your friend. We've kept it to ourselves." My panic was washed from my system as fast as it came as I realised that my friends would never tell.

"I know. Just wanted to make sure. Can we talk about something other than my love life please. It's not an interesting subject."

"Fine. Guess what happened during this morning's Quidditch Match?" squealed Harriet.

"What happened during this morning's Quidditch Match?" said Bianca.

"Amos winked at me!" she squealed, again. Her squealing is going to wake up Stephanie.

"I'm amazed your head didn't explode! How did you react?" I chuckled. Stephanie stirred, so we turned the volume down to a whisper.

"I waved and smiled at him!"

"You couldn't have told us sooner? That's hours of 'Amos likes you' teasing that we missed out on!" I whispered, earning a laugh off Bianca and an eye-roll off Harriet.

"I'm going to sleep now," yawned Bianca. "So you better not draw on my face. We have Potions first tomorrow, and somehow, explaining to Slughorn why I have 'Bianca Corner' written on my face doesn't appeal to me."

"Fine. We won't draw on your face." Me and Harriet said in unison. Bianca smiled at us before laying her head on her pillow.

"Do you think we should draw on her face?" whispered Harriet.

"I heard that!"

"Heard what? I mentioned nothing about drawing on your face!" said Harriet, trying to sound sweet and innocent. Bianca shook her head, and neither me or Harriet spoke until Bianca's breathing had slowed, confirming she was sleeping.

"It's so sweet that she likes Ben Corner," whispered Harriet. "He's so lovely, and he ain't that bad on the eyes either!"

"He is very sweet. I'm sure I've seen him staring at her before, you know."

"I've seen him stare too! I thought it was going crazy!"

"What time is it, Addy?"

"It's nearly 20 past 11! I'm off to sleep. Don't even think about drawing on me, Harry!"

"Fine. Night Addy."

"Night, Harry."

Yes, I know it's really short. I apologise. Don't flame me for it. I'm working on one other multi-chapter and a Short Fic, so if it takes me forever to update, don't be all hating on me. Please please please review, It makes me happy!


	2. Potions and DADA

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! More epic references in this chapter (Unless I can't think of any, which will most likely be the case.) :).

Disclaimer: As if I need to say it, I don't own Harry Potter.

I'm so tired! I shouldn't have stayed up talking to Bianca and Harry! I'm going to have to wake Harry up, since Bianca is already at Breakfast. Thank Wizard-God Stephanie isn't in the room.

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" Nothing. Not even the slightest movement.

"HARRIET DIXON, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, shaking her. She jolted out of bed and glared at me.

"Why the bloody hell'd you wake me up so early!" she complained.

"Because you kept me up late talking to me!"

"You're so mean! I thought you were my friend! Let me sleep, Addy!" cried Harriet, slumping down on her bed.

"Amos might be at breakfast." I said in a singsong voice.

"I'm up!" she yelled, jumping up from her bed, grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom. She was out in less than 5 minutes.

"How do I look?" she said, the panic of looking like crap evident in her voice.

"You look fine, Harry! Now let's go, I'm hungry."

"Come on then, before you wither away to nothing." she laughed, pushing me out of the door.

When we reached the Great Hall, there was various groups of students scattered at various house tables. My eyes darted immediately to the Gryffindor table. I saw Lily and Emmeline sitting there. I waved at them before turning to Harriet. Her gaze was on where the Hufflepuff table is. I turned and saw Amos Diggory sat there alone. I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where Bianca was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Addy, Harry. What's she staring at?" said Bianca, gesturing towards Harriet.

"Let me give you a hint. It starts with 'A' and ends in 'Mos Diggory'." I laughed.

"So!" said Harriet, quickly. "You were staring at Re-" she laughed before I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Are you two going to eat anything or are you just going to stand there arguing?" Bianca asked, sounding slightly frustrated with us.

"Sorry for shouting, Bianca. We know you're not a morning person," said Harriet. "At least you weren't woken by someone you thought was your friend!"

"I had a perfectly good reason to wake you up!"

"Please," said Harriet, sounding slightly annoyed. "Do elaborate."

"You kept me up until 20 past 11 talking about nothing in-particular." Bianca nodded, but Harriet put her head on the table.

"But I'm sooo tired, Addy! You could've let me sleep through breakfast and woke me up, oh I don't know, NEVER!"

"Calm down, Harry! You'll feel better after you've eaten, anyway."

"I bloody well better, because if I don't, so help me Wizard-God, I will kill you, Addy."

"Here, eat some toast." said Bianca, offering her a slice of toast, which Harriet accepted. She bit into it and looked at me.

"What've we got first, Ads?"

"Potions, Bianca. You're most favourite subject EVER!" Bianca rolled her eyes and carried on eating her toast.

"Come on, it's nearly time for lesson, you two."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now come on Harry!" We all got up and began the walk to Slughorn's room. It mostly involved Me and Bianca dragging Harriet away from Amos, who was still in the Great Hall.

We arrived at Potions relatively quickly and took our usual seats. After about 2 minutes, the classroom began to fill with other students. Remus walked in last, with Peter in tow. My eyes never left his body until Harriet waved her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Addy!" she whispered. Bianca laughed at my immediate embarrassment.

Slughorn strolled in moments later in his usually happy demeanour. He began to speak about the lesson ahead when the door burst open and two boys walked in.

"Sorry we're late, Professor. Sirius forgot his books." James lied. I heard Emmeline snigger before I saw her elbow hit Lily.

"It's perfectly alright. Hurry up and sit down, please boys." said Slughorn. He's always had a soft spot for Sirius. Probably because he's head of Slytherin and that's where all the Blacks end up, except Sirius of course.

He then droned on about Amortentia and about how dangerous it can be. As you can probably tell, I hate Potions. But it was either this or Divination. And as much as I hate Potions, listening to some crazy ass woman predicting my death doesn't appeal to me.

He then told us to gather 'round because he'd got some Amortentia for us to look at. Several girls smelled the potion, including Harriet, so I decided upon smelling it. I believed in through my nose and the smell of outdoors and rain filled my nostrils, and something else that I just can't place. It smells strong, but a sweet kind of strong. When we all went back to our seats, I smelt that same smell again. I turned my head and saw Remus taking his seat in front of my table. It took me a minute, but I finally pinpointed what that smell was.

"What'd it smell like to you, Addy?" whispered Harriet, as Slughorn carried on talked.

"What?"

"You know, the Amortentia. What'd it smell like?"

"Outdoors, Rain and ... Chocolate, I guess. What about you?"

"Quidditch fields." she said, her voice going all giggly.

"Ah, the stench of dirt and sweat. Very nice, Harry!" I whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Go on then, Bianca. What'd it smell like to you?"

"Oranges and Pomegranates," whispered Bianca. "Much nicer than sweat and dirt."

"My, my! Is that the time? Class dismissed." laughed Slughorn, realising that it was time for the next lesson. I hopped off my seat and walked out of the classroom with Harriet and Bianca.

"What we got next, Addy?" asked Harriet, as we walked down the corridor.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts! Do you serious not remember any of your lessons, even though it's already December?"

"Nope. I have better things to think about, as it happens." she giggled, gesturing towards Amos Diggory as he walked in front of us.

"You're such an idiot, Harry!"

"Yes. Yes I am!"

"It terrifies me that you agree with that." said Bianca. We soon arrived at DADA and took our seats, Me next to Bianca and Harriet next to an absent Michelle Chang. It was well known that Michelle was a big gossip, so if anything is worth knowing, Harriet finds out off Michelle and tells us.

"Don't look now, Bianca, but I do believe Amos is single again." I whispered to Bianca as I heard a commotion outside.

"Don't you ever speak to me again, Amos Diggory!" A shrill voice cried before the sound of a loud crack and a painful groan made several guys wince. An upset-looking Michelle entered the room, followed by Amos, who had a large red mark on his face. Whispers filled the room as Professor Howard walked in the room.

"Enough whispering! Today's lesson is on," she said, dropping books onto her desk. "Dementors."

"Great. Another interesting lesson!" I whispered to Bianca, the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Have you got something to say, Ms. Perry? Because if you do, I'm sure the whole class would like to hear it."

"No Professor. I don't have anything to say." I said, smugly.

"Very well." said Professor Howard, glaring at me, before she carried on with the lesson. I sat there, staring vacantly into space when a kick on my chair from the person behind me jolted me back to reality. Before I could turn around, a note landed squarely on my desk. I opened it up and scanned its contents.

_What were you talking about, Perry? Was it me by any chance, you know, because I'm oh so amazingly good looking?_

I flipped the note over and began to scribble a reply.

_Ever the modest person, Sirius, aren't we? No, actually, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about how boring learning about a Dementor is. We all bloody know what they are!_

I passed the note back and heard James snigger. I drew my attention back to Professor Howard as she droned on and on about how a Dementors Kiss is when they suck out your soul and leave an empty shell of a person behind. I don't even know how I'm good at this subject. It's all so bloody confusing. I looked forward and saw Harriet whispering to Michelle. So Harriet doesn't get caught but I do.

"Got something you'd like to share with the class, Ms. Dixon, since you're so happy to sit there discussing matters with Ms. Chang that aren't related to Defence Against the Dark Arts?" The frustration was evident in her voice that she was pissed off with Harriet talking was very humorous. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't start laughing. Harriet stood up and faced Professor Howard.

"I said that I would rather French Kiss a Dementor than sit here listening to you drone on." she said, arrogantly. I had to really bite down on my Tongue hard so I wouldn't laugh.

"You WHAT?"

"Well, you wanted to know what I'd said!"

"Detention tonight, 6pm."

"What have I done now?" she said, acting like she hadn't said anything. I tried really hard but a smile broken through and Professor Howard noticed.

"Find something funny, Ms. Perry?" Harriet turned around and chuckled at me.

"Yes, actually. I thought that Harriet saying she'd rather French Kiss a Dementor than be in this lesson was rather funny."

"Detention, both of you." she said, before turning around and carrying on with the lesson.

"You're as bad as one another, you two are!" whispered Bianca.

"That's why we're friends! Because we're as insane as each other. And you're friends with us because you're patience is very high, and because you love us!"

"Yep. That must be the reason."

Lesson finished relatively quickly and we began our walk to lunch.

"See you later, Michelle." said Harriet, smiling and waving.

"D'ya get any gossip?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did! She broke up with Amos because he keeps looking at someone else, but she didn't tell me who. Amos is single! Yay!" she cheered, doing some form of victory dance, gaining a few stares on the way.

"I've run out of things to question your intellect, Harry. You are literally too stupid to insult." laughed Bianca.

"Thank you. Now, I'm hungry! Can we go to lunch." she replied.

"Come on then." I said.

Longer than the first one, but still short, I know! I'm sorry. I think I got one movie reference in there, I'm not sure. Oh, and before I forget, any ideas on what nickname I could give Bianca? Best one gets a mention. Review Please.

Much Love,

Girl-With-No-Name x


	3. Remus' Type and Sirius' Proclamation

One review! How cruel of you people that didn't review! But, because I'm so loving, and because someone bothered to review, I'm updating anyway, despite your cruelty. This chapter is in Remus' POV since he hasn't even spoken in this story yet! How not cool. This is a chapter about teenage boys and what sick thoughts go through their hormonal minds, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I feel like I should say something witty and intelligent (Ravenclaw at heart!), but the affect has sort of worn off now. Im not JK Rowling, so...

"Remus, what kinda girls you in to?" James suddenly asked. I felt the back of my neck turn red and it was spreading to my face fairly quickly, much to my dismay.

"Um. I'm not sure."

"How can you be not sure? Peter, what do you want in a woman?" He called to Peter, who was sat on his bed, eating some form of sweets.

"Nice legs." He said, going slightly red in the face.

"See. Even Pete knows what he wants in a woman."

"I've never really given it much thought. Now, can we please stop talking about this?" I asked, hopefully. Romance has never really been on my agenda. I mean, how could it be? My condition would make it impossible.

"Stop talking about what?" asked Sirius, walking through the door.

"Remus' type. He won't tell us what it is."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" I pleaded. My comment was ignored.

"Sirius, what's your type?" Sirius' face broke out into a huge smirk.

"Massive tits and legs as long as they come." Did he really expect anything less from Sirius?

"See, Remus! Everyone has a type. Tell us what yours is and we'll leave you alone."

"Yeah, or rip the total shit out of you!"

"Charming, Padfoot. And you wonder why I'm not telling you what my type is. Not that I have one."

"Fine then, let's take a different approach." I rubbed my temple in frustration and decided to humor him.

"Pete, pass me that parchment and that quill." Peter immediately followed Sirius' instructions.

"Right, Moony. Blonde, Brunette or Redhead?"

"Brunette, I guess." I can tell I'm not going to enjoy this.

"Eye colour?"

"Blue. I've always likes blue. Light blue, though. Not indigo."

"Tall or Short?"

"Not bothered."

"Fat or Thin?" Nice way of putting it, Pads.

"Not bothered." Looks aren't everything.

"So based in that, you'd date a fat midget with blue eyes and brown hair?"

"Next question!"

"Fine. Any distinctive features you prefer."

"Umm. Freckles are always nice, I suppose. And a good sense of humour's nice too, I guess.

"Dude, you do realize you've just described Adrianna Perry to a tee?" Oh Christ. I have, haven't I. Act like you don't know what they're talking about, Lupin!

"Did I?"

"You know you did. She has brown hair, blue eyes and nearly has more freckles than Lily! And, she knows more filthy jokes than Sirius!" James said, with a sense of smug in his voice.

"I deny that! So you have a thing for Perry? Never thought you'd go for the insane ones." My face is really beginning to burn now.

"She's not insane!"

"She reads books upside down."

"Doesn't mean she's crazy."

"Moony. You've seen my brother and my cousin. I know crazy when I see it."

"Fine. So she's a little ... odd. I never said I liked her anyway!"

"Don't need to, mate. You've got us to figure out who you like!"

"So, as of now, you, Peter and James have claimed my romantic life for your own?"

"Precisely."

"What are you writing down, Sirius?"

"Nothing. Got bored so I felt like drawing. See, here's you," He said, showing me the picture. It was a stickman with hair and a book. How original. "And here's Me and James," He pointed at two stickman with hair and sunglasses. "And here's Peter!" He said, pointing at a ball with arms, legs and a face, that was eating something that resembled cake.

"Hey! Why am I a ball?"

"Peter. You're eating cake. Do you really need to ask?"

"I still shouldn't be a ball." Peter mumbled.

"Remus, I have come to a conclusion." Sirius proclaimed.

"Do I even want to know?"

"We're gonna get you laid."

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence."

"I've shagged four girls! I don't think you've even kissed a girl." I can feel my face begin to heat up.

"Sirius. I don't have a brain down my pants like you do! Maybe I don't want to get laid."

"Can I ask you something? Are you gay? Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just... You've never kissed a girl. You've never been out with a girl. I'm beginning to think that you... you know... like guys?"

"Of course I'm straight, Sirius, you dopey fuck!"

"Just had to make sure."

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Dreaming about Perry, are we?"

"What?" Damn! I thought they'd dropped that.

"You heard. You're dreaming about your dream bird. And her name is Perry."

"No, I'm not! I never said I liked her. Now shut up! I'm going to sleep." I'm really tired now.

"Dreaming about your bird!"

"Sirius, I swear to Wizard-God, I'm so tired, if you don't let me sleep, I will personally kill you."

"Ok! Ok! Mr. Bossy!"

"I'm not even gonna question your stupidity anymore. Now please, let me sleep."

"Night Night Remmy!" Shouted James.

"Don't ever call me Remmy again."

"Ok. Remmy. We won't call you Remmy." I gonna kill him in the morning. I lay my head on my soft, fluffy pillow and closed my eyes.

"NIGHT REMMY!" James and Sirius shouted. I'm this close to telling them to fuck off.

DON'T HIT ME! I KNOW IT'S SHORT! Based on the reviews, Bianca's nickname is either Bee or Wankaa. Most likely Wankaa :D.

Question Time!

Which Harry Potter Character Do I Personally Hate The Most?

First Right Answer Gets A Mention!

Much Love,

Girl-With-No-Name x


	4. Amos and Snow!

Back in Adriannas POC now! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Make me say it and I'll send my Inferi around to your home!

"ADDY! WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP!" My eyes jolted open as I was ripped from my sleep by a very loud, very _dead_ Harriet. I'm still annoyed at her because of that detention yesterday. I did nothing wrong ... Apart from laugh at my friend.

"Harry! Why did you do that?" I yawned.

"Not sure. Now, GET UP! I'm not going to breakfast on my own."

"What about Bee!"

"She's really mean to me when I try to wake her up, so I woke you instead."

"Fine! I'll wake her up."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not." I began to walk over to Bianca's bed but as I got within a foot of her sleeping form I heard a voice.

"Step one foot closer, Addy, and Merlin help me I will skin you alive." said Bianca as she fell out of bed.

"See! I never get within two feet of her bed because she throws things at me when I do! Anyway, Breakfast! Let's go." Bianca grabbed her clothes and got dressed in the bathroom. I got dressed in our dorm because Harriet had gone to the common room to wait.

"Hurry up, Bee!"

"Im done! Now come on!" said Bianca, dragging me down to the common room. It was deserted apart from Harriet, some other people with his back to us and Alex Corner. I bit my tongue trying not to laugh when I saw Bianca's face start to gain colour.

"Come on, Harry!" I said, after which Harriet got up and headed for the door.

"Bye Xeno! Bye Alex! Chat later, yeah!"

"What the hell did you say to him, Harry?" Bianca cried after we left the common room.

"Well, first of all, we got naked and did unspeakable things to each other. Then, we drank firewhis-"

"HARRIET! I'm serious! What did you say?"

"Nothing! I've known Xeno for years and I sit with Alex in Astrology." This is true.

"Fine. I trust you."

We reached the Great Hall moments later and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Grrrrrr." growled Harriet. Why she said 'Grrrrrr' is beyond me.

"What could you possibly be growling at?"

"Look at the Hufflepuff table." I turned my neck and saw a few first years eating.

"Yeah." I thought for a while and then realised.

"Ohhhhhh."

"And finally the penny drops!" Bianca began to giggle and I was about to ask why until I heard a voice from behind me and Harriet.

"Can I have a word with you, Harriet?" said an awkward-sounding Amos Diggory.

"Yeah!" she said, calmer than I'd expected. She got up from her seat and followed Amos to where he was standing. Me and Bianca are giggling uncontrollably at them, gaining quite a few stares from the people in our house. We carried on laughing until we heard a squeal and saw Harriet practically leap onto Amos.

"Looks like she's pulled there, Bee!"

"You think! If not, then that's rape my friend." Harriet ran back to us, red faced.

"Yeah... I'm off. I have things to attend to."

"Yeah. The exploration of Amos Diggory's mouth!" I laughed.

"How did you know? Bye!" she squealed before running back to Amos.

"Looks like she'll be gone for ages! I'm walking to Transfiguration, you coming?" I said.

"Yeah. Come on." We got up from our seats and began to walk to the lesson. The corridors were just beginning to fill up with students.

"Look!". whispered Bianca. I looked towards the window and saw delicate, white specks floating by the windows. My face broke into that giddy, childlike grin as I saw the snow float past the window. An idea whizzed through my brain at a million miles an hour as the snow began to fall heavily.

"Hey, wanna ditch Transfiguration and play in the snow?" I whispered. Bianca looked worried.

"We won't get caught!"

"Fine. But if we do, Merlin help me, Adrianna, I will murder you."

"Fine. Fine. Put me on your murder list. Now come on." We ran back down the corridor. No-one looked at us so they must have assumed we were late or something. We ran to the nearest door and slowly crept out. The grounds were covered in a thick sheet of snow. It must have snowed last night, too.

"HEY!" Bianca glared at me as we both thought the same thing. _Busted._

"Yeah?" I turned my head, expecting to see a teacher, but saw four boys running down the corridor. Well, two were running. One was casually walking and the last one was waddling along.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked me and Bianca.

"Outside. It's snowing!" I giggled, pointing outside.

"We've got Transfiguration. What would Minnie say?"

"You did not just call McGonagall 'Minnie'."

"Oh, yes I did."

"Can we go outside now? Mrs. Norris is there!" said Bianca.

"Yes. We can. Care to join us, boys?"

"Yeah! Bring on the snow."

"Come on then!" Bianca said, dragging me outside. The Marauders followed suit as we closed the door. Me and Bianca glanced at each other before we ran through the snow. We stopped and turned and saw them staring at us.

"We look insane!" Bianca whispered. I gestured for them to come to us and no sooner had I made the gesture, James and Sirius ran down to us. Peter carefully walked and Remus, once again casually strolled over, trying not to fall, of course.

"It's free-e-zing!" I said, my teeth chattering. I looked at Remus and his nose was bright red.

"Well, it IS snowing, Perry!" Sirius laughed.

"Really! I hadn't noticed." Sarcasm practically falling off my voice. Remus chuckled, earning a smug look of Sirius. Why would Sirius look smug? We began to walk around the grounds when Peter reached us. We'd moved not five metres when I lost my footing and fell onto a cold, wet floor. Sirius, Peter, James and Bianca all burst out laughing. Remus helped me up off the floor, before chuckling a little. He felt so warm and soft. And he smelt abso-bloody-lutely fabulous.

"That wasn't funny!" I said, when they calmed down.

"Yeah, my arse it wasn't! That was the funniest thing I've seen all week."

"Thanks! Make me feel like an idiot!" I laughed.

End Of Chapter Quatre (That's French for ... Something!). Short I know. But short is good!

RoksGal251 - Well Done! I really do hate Cho. Not quite sure why. She just really pisses off sometimes! Only me out of my friends dislike her and they don't get why!

miZaru667- Thank you so much! You've reviewed all my chapters :D!

Next Question: Which character do I find most interesting?

Bye Bye For Now,

Girl-with-no-name x


	5. Snowball Fight and Moaning Myrtle

Back Again! Such Nice Reviews!

Disclaimer: I Will Avada Kedavra Myself The Next Time I Have To Say It. Don't Tempt Me!

Remus' POV.

I love the snow. Not as much as chocolate, but it's up there. It's so delicate and pure. It's like a magic all on it's own.

"Touching your lover up, eh Moony?" Thank Merlin she ran off with Bianca again. They are truly the strangest Ravenclaws ever. Them, Harriet Dixon and Xenophilius Lovegood.

"I was not! She fell!"

"And you were only too quick to grab her!"

"Leave him, Pads! If he wants to grope Addy, let him!"

"I do not want to grope her!"

"Yes you do!" He sounds like a child. I groaned in frustration and rubbed my forehead. I turned to Adrianna and Bianca who were twirling in the snow.

"Heads up, Remus!" A cold, hard ball hit my square on my shoulder as I heard a girlish giggle from Adrianna's direction. She turned her back and began to whistle innocently.

"You can't let her do that! You've been stripped of your masculinity! Snowball her, Moony!" I picked up a small clump of snow and threw it at Adrianna. It hit the back of her neck and the ice water dripped down her back as she squealed.

"That's cold!" She said before picking up another ball and throwing it at me. The cold ice melted and soaked my other shoulder.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Sirius yelled before he and James picked up some snow and began throwing it everywhere. Adrianna and Harriet dived behind a tree. Peter dived into a bush leaving me out in the open to get hit. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the coldness that soon followed. It hit me very quickly and left me freezing. I threw some snowballs back but not one of them hit James or Sirius.

"Come on, Moony! You throw like a girl!"

"Hey!" squealed Adrianna before throwing a large lump of snow at Sirius. It hit him square in the face and even got his hair. He shook his face like a wet dog and picked up a huge lump of snow.

"You are _so_ dead, Perry!" he shouted. Adrianna ran off and Sirius quickly followed her. Peter, James and Bianca walked over to me to get a better view of the fight that was taking place. Sirius caught up with Adrianna, pulled the neck of her shirt back and dropped the snow down it. He then turned around and ran to hide behind us.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE! THAT'S FUCKING ICE COLD! MERLIN HELP YOU IF I GET AHOLD OF YOU!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry!"

"Ok then. It's really cold, do you all wanna go back inside?"

"Yeah ok. But if we get caught, Addy, Merlin hel-"

"Awwwwwww! Is 'ittle Bianca scared of getting caught!"

"Nice baby voice, James!" laughed Sirius.

We walked up to the doors and slowly opened them. We snuck inside and began to run down the corridor.

"You should be in lesson!" We turned around and saw a little second year staring at us. She was in Slytherin and had the most hideous pink bow in her hair.

"So should you!"

"I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey. What were you doing outside? Why is she all wet?"

"We were playing in the snow and I shoved some down her top."

"But you're not allowed outside!"

"So? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Sirius! She's only a kid. Leave her. Come on!" James said. The unknown pink bow girl ran off, possibly to Madam Pomfrey.

We ran and hid in the unused girls lavatory when we heard Filch coming. He's the greasy caretaker whose best friend is a cat.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" We heard a weak, female voice say.

"Oh, Hey Myrtle! It's us!" James and Sirius shouted.

"Hello James." she said, giggling. "Who are these ... girls?"

"Hi. I'm Adrianna, and this is Bianca."

"Oh. Hello."

"Don't worry," whispered Sirius to Adrianna. "She's got a thing for James." I saw her staring at James from the window ledge. She sniggered and so did Sirius.

"Is the coast clear yet? These bathrooms always creeped me out!"

"I dunno, Peter. Remus, Perry. You two go check." Sirius winked at me. We walked to the door and checked the corridor.

"All clear, guys!"

"Right. Bye Myrtle."

"By James. Hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah, I bet she does." Sirius muttered.

Not my best I know :( My head's all over at the minute, so bear with me!

Question: Who was the girl with the pink bow?

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses (AVPS :D),

Girl-With-No-Name x


	6. Kristina Novoff!

Authors note is at the bottom!

Disclaimer: That's it. I'm getting Ghostbusters in next time I have to say it. Don't tempt me!

LATER THAT DAY.

"Where were you before? I looked after you didn't show for lesson but I couldn't find you!"

"Lovesick over here," said Bianca, gesturing to me. "Wanted to have a snowball fight. With _Remus_."

"Might have known!"

"It was fun! And I'm not lovesick!"

"Anyway, Michelle Chang saw me snogging Amos, and now she won't speak to me! Love to know what I didn't wrong!"

"I think snogging her ex might have done it."

"Ms Perry. May I have a word with you in my office." I turned and saw Dumbledore standing there.

"Yeah, sure." he turned and I followed him to a gargoyle.

"Liquorice Snaps." I was confused until a staircase appeared. We went up the stairs and entered his office. To my left, I saw a pretty blonde girl who looked about my age. And to my right, I saw Professor Stephenson. Dumbledore offered me a seat, and I sat down.

"Now, I bet you're wondering why I brought you up here." I nodded.

"Adrianna, this is Kristina Novoff. She's just moved from Russia and has been placed in Ravenclaw. I've assigned you to show her around and teach her English, since she only knows the basics." Damn. I've been given responsibility.

"Hello Kristina." I smiled. She smiled back.

"Hello Adrianna." her voice was thick with a Russian accent.

"Her things are already in her room. She's in a dormitory with you, Ms Dixon and Ms Harris."

"What about-"

"Ms Howard has been moved to a different dormitory." Damn. He's a bloody mindreader.

"You may leave with Ms Novoff if you wish." I got up from my seat.

"Come on, Kristina." She smiled at me and walked towards the door. We walked back down the stairs and proceeded to find Harry and Bee. Boy, will they be surprised.

"Which part of Russia are you from?" I tried to make conversation, since she hardly knew English.

"Near Siberia."

"Sounds cold."

"Da, it was cold."

"ADDY! There you ar- Who's this?"

"This is Kristina Novoff. She's just moved from near Siberia. Kristina, this is Harriet," I said, pointing to Harry. "And this is Bianca." I said, pointing to Bee.

"Hello Kristina." they said in unison.

"Hello."

"She's in our dormitory. Dumbledore moved Stephanie!"

"I never liked Steph. She was weird."

"Kristina hardly knows English. That's where we come in. We have to show her about and help her with her English."

"Oohhhh!" they said, again in unison.

"Please stop that. It's nearly 9. You fancy walking to the common room?"

"Yeah!"

"Stop talking in unison. It's rather creepy. Come on, Kristina."

We started to walk down to the Ravenclaw common room until we heard shouting.

"BUT LILY! WHY NOT!"

"YOU'RE INSUFFERABLE, POTTER!"

"Devastated, Prongs."

"YOU SHUT IT, AS WELL BLACK!"

"Lily! Care to stop shouting?"

"Hey Guys! Who's this?" The Marauders hadn't come round the corner yet.

"Kristina. She's new. She just moved from Russia."

"Hello! I'm Lily, and this is Alice."

"Hello."

"LILY EVANS! WHERE'D YOU GO?"

"Who's that?"

"Oh. That shouting is James Potter."

"Did I hear my name being menti- Who's that?"

"Kristina. New girl from Russia."

"Hi, I'm James. This is Sirius, Remus and Peter!" She glanced them over and smiled, probably determining them harmless.

"Hi. I'm Kristina." Hmm. Sirius is looking over here.

"Alright. Come on, Ali. Let's be off to our dorm!" Why is he staring?

"Don't we get an invite?" I'm paranoid now!

"Nope. Go away please." Lily laughed.

"Fine. Now I'm defiantly staying."Right. He's not looking at me.

"Don't even think about asking me out!" Kristina raised her eyebrow. He's not looking at Harry. Or Bee for that matter! He's looking at Kristina? Probably because she's new.

"James fancies Lily, you see." She still looked confused. I decided I would explain it all later.

"Bye Lils. Bye Ali!"

"Bye guys. Bye Kristina."

"Da Svidaniya, Lily! Da Svidaniya, Alice!"

We walked the short distance to our common room and ran to our dorm.

"Right. You know James, the one with glasses." I said, used my fingers to mimic glasses.

"Oh, da. James!"

"He fancies," I said, pointing to my heart as it was the first thing I thought off. "Lily. The ginger one."

"Ginger?"

"Um. HARRY! Help me explain Ginger to Kristina!" Harriet rooted through her trunk and pulled out an orange top.

"Oh, Lily! Orange, da! So James _любит_ Lily?"

"If Lyubit means likes then yes!"

"Ok!"

"Seen anyone fit yet?"

"What?"

"She means have you seen anyone you like yet? You know, Lyubit?"

"Oh, nyet. Sirius is очень приятно Хотя."

"We have no idea what you just said, Tina."

"Oh." she laughed. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now."

"What d'ya think of her?" I asked once Kristina was asleep.

"She seems nice. Once she's learnt a bit more English, she'll be fine."

"Wonder what she said about Sirius."

"Probably that he's loud or something."

"Yeah. I'm tired too. Night night, Harry. Night night Bee."

"Night!"

"Stop that!"

Two updates in one day! I must bloody love you! I'll comment on the reviews next chapter, since I couldn't wait to write this! If you don't read Russian, translate it. Da Svidaniya is how say goodbye and nyet is no!

Bonus question! What does 'очень приятно' mean?

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-With-No-Name x


	7. Remus Lupin Eats Shit!

Full Authors Note At The Bottom ... Again!

Remus' POV

"Did you see her, though?"

"Yes, Sirius. We saw her." I sighed. Peter is already asleep and James is in the bathroom.

"But, did you _see_ her?"

"What does that even mean?"

"She was hot. Like a stove. Like a zesty pepper!"

"I'm so confused, I'm not even gonna ask why you likened the new girl to a 'stove' and a 'zesty pepper'!"

"She's well fit! How can't you see it?"

"She _IS_ pretty, but she isn't great!"

"SHUT IT JAMES! YOU KNOW SHE WAS FIT!"

"Calm it, Padfoot! You hardly even spoke to her!" James laughed. Sirius really is an idiot sometimes.

"Just because you're in love with Lily Evans, James!"

"He's right, Pads. You hardly even spoke to her."

"What do you say to someone that hot! It's unreal how hot she is! It's that Russian blood. Makes them super fit!" Is he really that dumb?

"What does being Russian have anything to do with it?"

"Like Veelas and the French! Oh my Merlin, she better not be Veela! I'm might drool everywhere."

"Because that's super attractive!" said James, leaving the bathroom and sitting on his bed.

"Did you actually her the way she said bye to Lily and Alice? _Da Svidaniya_. It was almost sexual!"

"You only met her a few hours ago and already you want to sleep with her! That's quick, even for you Padfoot!" I laughed.

"Not when she's that hot! Anyway, don't think I didn't see you getting all jealous when I pulled back the scruff of Perry's shirt! You clenched your fists and everything!"

"Probably because it was freezing outside!"

"You were jealous!" he sang.

"Was not!"

"So you wouldn't have minded if I'd shoved it down her skirt instead?"

"SIRIUS! That's defiantly rape, my friend."

"I heard that Benjy Fenwick was thinking of asking her out! Better get in there quick, buddy!" James chuckled.

"Benjy can date her if he likes! I wouldn't care!"

"Fine! Did you see Peter checking Dorcas Meadowes out, before? It was hilarious! He was acting all awkward and shy when we passed her in the corridors!"

"Sirius! If he likes Dorcas, don't take the piss out of him for it! He's never had a girlfriend before." I said.

"Neither have you!" He's been upgraded now to 'Mentally Fucked'. He can't possibly be trusted with anything!

"There's a reason for that!" I said through gritted teeth.

"So you've got a _slight_ problem. Don't mean you can't date anyone!"

"Yes. It does."

"Whatever man. Hey Prongs! Why so quiet over there?"

"I'm trying to determine what flavour of Bertie Bean this is. It looks like apple. But it may possibly be vomit or slime. So I don't know whether to eat it or not!"

"Bertie Beans? Man I ain't had them since third year. Give us some!" James threw us a packet each. "On three, eat a bean and and shout the flavour. One. Two. Three!" We all put one bean in our mouths.

"Strawberry!" Sirius said, most likely thankful that he didn't have an awful flavour.

"Earwax. Eurgh!" spat James.

"Sewage! That's just wrong!" I spat the bean out and began to wipe my tounge.

"Ha! Remus Lupin eats shit!"

"Ew, Sirius! That's really wrong!"

"It's not wrong! It's right! You ate a crap flavoured bean! That's an accomplishment, my friend!"

"Really? I fail to see how?"

"If you fail to see how eating a crap flavoured bean is an accomplishment, then I have failed as a friend." What. An. Idiot.

"Exactly!" James said.

"You are literally the dumbest people I know!"

"Dumber than Wormtail?"

"Yes, Prongs. Dumber than Wormtail! Now if you're quite finished, I'd like to go to sleep!"

"But it's only 11! And there's no lessons tomorrow since everyone's going home for Christmas." Sirius whined.

"So! I happen to be tired."

"You also _happen_ to be boring! If you fall asleep we'll be forced to mean things to you!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that! That's just sick. I meant like root through your things, write on your face... Stuff like that!"

"Fine. I'll stay up. Is only Peter going home tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think. Me, you and Pads are staying. Lily and Alice are staying. Addy, Harriet and Bianca are staying I think."

"Cool! Party time, me thinks."

"Padfoot, when is it never party time in your head!" I sighed.

"NEVER! Party Time is ALL the time!"

"It's official. You've gone fucking crazy!" I cried.

"I went crazy a looooooong time ago, Moony!"

"That you did, Padfoot!"

"You're not meant to agree with him, James! You'll just encourage him." I groaned. I'm so bloody sleepy! It's not fair. Why won't they let me sleep!

"I'm going to sleep now, guys. I'm very very tired."

"Fine. Bloody buzzkill."

"Shut it, James."

DON'T KILL ME! I know the chapter isn't very good. Fine, it's shit. But don't flame me for it!

miZaru667: YES! THE SMALL CHILD WAS UMBRIDGE! :D

apr1998: Yes! It means 'very nice'! Well Done :D

Oh, and yes! I may have referenced AVPM/AVPS but heyho! It's amazing! If you ain't seen it, you can no longer read my stories until you have! (I'm obviously joking! Please read them!)

And one last thing, Dumbledore allowed Kristina to start school one day before the Christmas holidays so she can learn Basic English before lessons start.

Question: Finish the Sentence - 'Keep Calm and ...'

Funniest answer gets a mention! Sod it, they all get mentioned :)

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-With-No-Name x


	8. Party TONIGHT

Hello again! 19 reviews. Wow, I mean, really. Wow. Never had that many reviews before. I'm so happy! Anyway, I felt like writing another chapter. Please review it. And if you have time, peruse my other stories at your leisure. They're pretty shit, but read them anyway!

Disclaimer: AVAAAAADDAA KEEERRRDDAAVVV- Fine. I don't own Harry Potter. I own nothing. Literally. I'm 14, so I don't even own myself. My parents do :|

Adrianna's POV.

I woke up and glanced over at my window. Delightful drops of snow were falling outside my window. I looked at the beds surrounding me and saw that Kristina was already up. She must be the one in the shower! I wondered what that noise was ... Anyway, I got up out of bed and awakened my slumbering friends.

"What time is it?" mumbled Bianca.

"Half 9. Now get your arse out of bed. We have a Russian girl to teach English to, and snow to play in!" I squealed the last sentence in utter joy. Snow is by far my favourite weather.

"I'm sleepy! Can't it wait til later?" groaned Bianca. She always was crabby in a morning.

"Nope. Get up, lazy! You can sleep later." I laughed.

"Fine! I'll get up." she cried. The bathroom door opened and Kristina slid out, dressed in what I presume her normal clothes. She had a baggy t-shirt on and black pants on. So basically, she already looked pretty good. I ran into the bathroom, grabbing my clothes on the way. I dressed myself in my usual attire, but with a coat on since it's snowing outside. I strolled out of the bathroom and pulled on my shoes. Bianca grabbed her stuff and ran to the bathroom. Harriet still wasn't out of bed.

"Morning Kristina!" I said in a cheery tone of voice.

"Good Morning Adrianna." My name sounds so weird in her accent.

"Harriet. Wake up. NOW!" I cried.

"Nnnuhhh!" A muffled voice replied. Looks like I'm gonna have to sit on her. I began walked over to her bed, but a hand stopped me.

"I do it. Wear these, da!" She handed me some ear-muffs. I put them over my ears before she waltzed over to Harriet's bedside. I saw her breath in a big gust of air before grabbed the mattress on Harry's bed and lifted it up. Harriet toppled off it like a rag doll. She then let out a huge scream.

"We told you to wake up, Harry! Now go get dressed, lazy arse." laughed Bianca, who emerged from the bathroom dressed for the weather. Harriet stormed off to the bathroom, her clothes in her hand. Me, Kristina and Bianca burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Harriet shouted.

"Fine!" I said, between laughs. We stopped laughing and Harriet came out of the bathroom.

We left our room and walked to the Ravenclaw common room. The only other people there were Xenophilius and Alex. Bianca's cheeks began to turn a pinky colour. She immediately looked away. I heard Harriet snicker. Looks like she noticed too. We walked out of the common room.

"I saw that!" sang Harriet.

"Saw what? I'm sure I've no idea what you're talking about!" Bianca said quickly.

"Oh. So you weren't going all red at the mere sight of Alex?"

"What talk about?" Kristina said, looking rather confused.

"Bianca," Harriet said, pointing to Bianca. "Is in love," she said, pointing at her heart. "With Alex." she said, pointing to the common room door.

"Alex?"

"The one not reading. You know, no book." I said, opening my hands like a book and shaking my head.

"Oh." Kristina smiled. We began the walk to the Great Hall.

"What school did you go before you came here, Kristina?" Bianca asked.

"Свиня пукає. Is Ukrainian, da."

"That sounds so freaking awesome." Harriet smiled.

"ADDY! HARRY! BEE! Wait there." shouted Lily from behind us. We stopped dead in our tracks until she reached us.

"Oh, Hey Kristina. You haven't seen James have you?" Lily said, gasping for breath after running.

"Why? Finally realised you love him?" Harry joked. Lily glared at her.

"No! I just can't be dealing with that arrogant arse today. My Tuney's getting married. To a WHALE! And, Emmeline's mum wanted her at home. So it's just me and Alice."

"Fair enough. If we see him, we'll tell him to leave off." Bianca smiled.

"Thanks a million, guys. If you see Alice, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Will do, Lil." I said pleasantly before Lily ran off down the corridor. We reached the Great Hall with no more interruptions and my eyes immediately darting to find _him_.

"Guess who." I heard a deep voice day from behind us. I turned around to see Amos covering Harriet's eyes. Harriet squealed like a child at her boyfriend before she turned to hug him.

"Mind if I meet you outside?" Harriet asked us.

"Not at all." Bianca smirked.

"Bye!" she shouted as she was running towards Amos, who had walked to near the doors. My eyes immediately darted back to the Gryffindor table and my heart lit up as I saw Remus sitting there, laughing with James and Sirius. Peter must have gone home. Ah, I thought. He looks so cute when he laughs. SHIT! They just looked over here and now James is laughing. What is he laughing at?

"I'm not hungry anymore. Shall we just go outside?" Bianca said.

"You hungry, Kristina?" she shook her head and we left the Great Hall to go outside.

"HEY PERRY! WAIT A SEC!" a male voice shouted. I turned and saw Sirius running towards me.

"You and your little gang are coming to a party. Tonight. Lily refuses to go without you, and James won't go without Lily. Be at the room of requirement at Midnight." He then proceeded to turn on his heel and strutted back to James and Remus. Remus smiled weakly at me before I left. Weak or not, I still find it scary that I've got butterflies in my belly just by the sight of his smile.

We walked outside to the tree near the Black Lake and sat in the snow. My mind immediately dashed back to the party Sirius had planned for tonight. I hope there isn't alcohol. I say ... secrets when I'm drunk.

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I've had other things on my min- Oh, who am I kidding? I was drooling over Darren Criss. HAPPY NOW!

Oh, and translate the Ukrainian school name. If you get it, comment. If not, comment anyway!

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-With-No-Name x


	9. Let's Get This Party Started

Hello Again Readers Of My Shit! I bring you yet another chapter of the crap-tacular story that is Love Story for Remus Lupin. Thank you for reading this, by the way.

Disclaimer: I'm a 14 year old girl. Do you seriously think I own Harry Potter?

Adrianna's POV.

Oh my Merlin. I'm going to a party, where there most likely will be alcohol, and Remus Lupin is going to be there. I might scream with joy.

"Addy, you do realise you're just looking into space?" Harry piped up.

"I was not thinking about Remus. CRAP!"

"So, as for the party tonight, who's going?"

"For the millionth time, Bee, I don't know. Sirius just said be at the room of requirement at midnight!"

"Fine. But I'm not drinking." said Bianca.

"Look, I've apologised for what I did!" cried Harriet.

"You pushed me into bath in the prefects bathroom! But you couldn't just have stopped there. Oh no. You tied me up with Slytherin scarves and left me in the old girls toilets! I woke up to Myrtle laughing in my face." said Bianca, evidently still pissed off.

"I said I was sorry! Bloody hell."

"I'm still not drinking, Harry."

"Then I guess some of this will go to waste." Harry said, gliding over to her bed before kneeling down and pulling out a wide chest. She opened it and it was full of firewhiskey.

"I don't even want to begin to think where you got that from."

"It's a secret, my dear Addy!" she squealed.

"Me go to party?" Kristina asked.

"Yes. You go to party." Harry chuckled.

"What in box?" She said, peering to see what the chest contained.

"Firewhiskey, my dear Kristina. Would you like to try it?" Harry grinned.

"Da. In Russia, we has firewhiskey. I ... um ... handle well, da!"

"So you can hold your drink?" Harriet asked innocently.

"Da. I hold drink well."

"Here then. Try it." Harry smirked, handing her a bottle. She opened it and inhaled the smell that I know far too well. Many a time have I dragged Harry's arse to bed at 2 in the morning after her and Sirius have had a drinking contest.

Anyway, Kristina lifted the bottle to her lips and began to drink. Harriet was about to take it off her, but Kristina held up her hand and carried on drinking until the bottle was empty. Harry stood there, mouth gaping.

"Damn! Girl holds her whiskey almost as well as me!"

"Harry. You can't hold your whiskey." I laughed.

4 HOURS LATER!

We've just arrived at the room of requirement. Harriet somehow managed to cart her huge chest of alcohol down from our room without making noise I'll never know. Anyway, we're here now, and the only people here are us and Lily.

"Thank God! Thought I'd be on my bloody own for a minute then." Lily cried. Kristina laughed at Lily's dramatic acting.

"Well, we're here now! And looky what I got!" Harry squealed, sounding like a child with a lollipop, before she opened up the chest that she had dumped in the corner.

"Do I even _want_ to know where you got that lot from?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrow.

"We didn't. We just left that question wide open." I laughed. Lily chuckled before the door swung open, revealing 3 figures, one of them carrying a huge chest, similar to Harry's.

"LILY! OH HOW I MISSED YOU SO!" James cried, running over to her. He was met with a wand pointed at her nose.

"I suggest if you still want your balls where they are now, you don't step one foot further." Lily said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"I'm devastated for you mate. Now can we get this party started or not? I've spent a whole _five_ minutes without drinking. I might as well be bloody sober!" Sirius cried. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"He was drinking in our room. Smart arse here," He said, pointing at James. "Gave him a bottle of firewhiskey and dared him to drink the whole thing."

"He threw up in the bath! I nearly cried." James laughed.

"Kristina did that as well. But minus the vomit. Looks like girl can hold her drink better than you, Sirius!" laughed Harry.

"HOLD ON!," screamed Sirius. "We need music!"

Out of nowhere, a muggle record player appeared and began to play some muggle pop music. Bianca and Harriet, being muggle-born, began to jump up an down squealing. They must know this song.

"OH MY GOD! I frigging love this song!" squealed Harry, and she began to dance.

The sound of two girls singing was blasting out of the speakers. Bianca just stood there, casually miming the words. Sirius grabbed James' wrist and dragged him to the place where Harry was. I would call it a dancefloor, except it was just a bit of floor they'd claimed for dancing. Sirius and James began to dance the most daft dance ever and they both pulled Bianca towards them. She squealed as they tried to dance with her. Me and Harriet were crying with laughter. I looked over at Remus and watched him bite his lip, trying not to laugh. Damn! That looks so frigging hot. He looks so damn attractive.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT.

I know it's like super short, and most likely a steaming pile of Elephant shit, but the next chapter is going to be super hilarious (I hope!) Feel free to flame me for it's shortness, and it's lateness.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-with-no-name x


	10. The Morning After

Welcome back. So far, lots of crazy shit hasn't happened. And that distresses me. Very much. But, it gets very crazy now. What's written in italics are flashbacks, but in some cases are random flashes of memory that have come back to dear Adrianna. Oh, and at the bottom of the previous chapter it said 'END OF CHAPTER EIGHT'. I realise now that it was in fact Chapter Nine, not Eight.

Disclaimer: I must admit I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not cool enough. Literally, I have no power at school. The geeks get more respect than me and my friends do.

The Next Morning.

Adriannas POV.

Ouch, my head. What the fuck happened last night? Why is Sirius almost naked? Why the frigging hell is James hanging from a chandelier? Why is there a bra on my head? And why the frigging hell can I smell Remus? I forced myself off the ground and looked at my person. I had a thick black fleece around my shoulders, the one that Remus had been wearing. It was lovely and warm, not to mention it smells like chocolate. began to inspect the crime scene. Dozens of half empty bottles cover the floor. I don't even want to know what that green pile of slime is. Oh my Merlin, it's bubbling. Is that sick? Oh bollocks, I think that's sick. Bianca is nowhere to be seen and Harry is sat it the corner, as was Lily. Kristina is lying face down on the floor. Looks like I'm the first one awake.

"What the fuck happened last night, Perry? I can't remember a thing. And why are you wearing Remus' jacket?" Sirius smirked, standing up.

"Christ knows! I can hardly see. I don't remember a thing, and why the fuck is there a bra on my head?" I said, taking the offending object off my head and sliding the jacket off my shoulders and handing it to Sirius, who dumped it on the floor.

"Looks hot. Who's bra is it? It's not yours, is it?" Sirius grinned.

"I don't think so. It might be Bianca's, as I can't find her." I answered.

"Sirius. Why are you half naked? And why am I on a chandelier?" asked James, who had just woken, clearly confused about the whole chandelier thing.

"Perry tried to seduce me." He smirked.

"I did not! He woke up like that. Can you remember anything about last night, James? Oh, and we have no clue why you're up there." I told him.

"I remember dancing with Sirius and Bianca. Then, that's it." he said, sitting on the chandelier.

"I don't even remember leaving the room, if I'm honest." laughed Sirius.

_"Ok! You, put that bra on her head."_

"WOAH. Just had a weird flashback. You told someone to put their bra on my head, Sirius!" I said suddenly.

"Sounds fun! I'm sorta pissed that I can't remember it now!"

"That's not funny Sirius! One of my friends has no bra on!"

"Моя голова! То, что произошло и почему мой лифчик там?"

"English please, Kristina." said James, still sat on the chandelier.

"Um, bra? Why is there?"

"Holy shit. That's your bra?"

"Shut your mouth! Sorry Kristina. Sirius told you to put it on my head. We can't remember a thing." I groaned. She waltzed over to her bra and ran behind a pillar to put it back on.

Suddenly, we heard a groan and I saw Bianca emerge from behind one of the pillars. She was dressed in Sirius' clothes. Kristina ran back towards us as Bianca stumbled towards us, completely unaware of her clothing situation. Me, Kristina and James all fought back a laugh.

"Why are you stood in your underwear, Sirius?" she asked. Sirius gestured towards her, or should I say his clothes and she squealed in shock.

"Why am I wearing your clothes?" she cried.

"Would you people shut the hell up. My bloody head is killing me and I don't remember a thing." groaned a knackered sounding Remus. His hair looks so sexy in the morning.

"Sorry Moony. We can't remember anything either. Someone go wake Dixon and Evans up and let's get the hell out of here." Sirius said.

"I'll do it!" James said suddenly. Probably just wants to get closer to Lily.

_"OK! OK! OK! Now, Bianca, you put on Sirius' clothes, and Sirius put on Bianca's!"_

_"My clothes won't fit Sirius!"_

_"Fine! Sirius, sit in your underwear then!"_

"Jesus! Why am I getting the creepy flashbacks!" I cried. Everyone looked at me like I've got two heads.

"Bee, Harry dared you and Sirius to swap clothes, and Sirius is in his underwear because you said your clothes wouldn't fit him."

"What the fuck happened last night?" laughed Harry as she walked over to us with Lily in tow.

"None of us can remember, but Adrianna keeps having flashbacks!" laughed James.

"What's happened so far then?"

"Not much Harry," I said sarcastically. "Just that Sirius dared Kristina to put her bra on my head and you," I said, poking her arm. "Dared Bee and Sirius to switch clothed!"

"Sounds like a fun night!" she grinned.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Peeves shows up and makes a load of noise." said Sirius. We ran out off the room of requirement and began to run to our common rooms.

"Come to ours! Nobody else is there." Lily said.

We were probably going to go to yours anyway!" laughed Harry. We ran back to the Gryffindor common room trying not to bump into anyone whilst Sirius was in his underwear.

We made it to the common room without anyone spotting us and Sirius ran up to his room, probably for some new clothes.

"I can't believe I drank last night. Harry, did you slip me drugs?" asked Bianca, the worry evident in her voice.

"If I did, Bianca, I can't remember." laughed Harry.

"Bloody hell, I've left my jacket in the room of requirement!"

"I'll go get it, Remus." I said, a little too suddenly. Harry smirked at me as I was getting up to leave the room. As I was walking down the corridor, I heard footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Didn't think it was very nice of me if I let you fetch my jacket on your own, so I'm going to accompany you." Remus smiled. Don't drool over his smile. Don't drool over his smile.

"You don't have to. It's no problem seeing how I woke up with it on." I can feel the blush creeping up my neck. It had better not appear on my face.

"Y-you woke up with my jacket on." Remus stuttered. Why in the hell did Remus stutter?

"Yeah. I gave it Sirius when I woke up but he dumped it on the floor." I smiled.

"Sounds like Sirius." He chuckled. Hmm. I'd like it very much if he made that noise again. It's very very VERY delicious.

We found the room of requirement and sure enough, when we entered it, Remus' jacket was on the floor in the middle of the room. I ran over and picked it up. I walked back to Remus and handed him his jacket.

"Here you go! Safe and sound." I laughed. Remus returned the laugh and I had to stop myself from drooling.

_"It's bloody freezing in here!"_

_"Here, take my jacket."_

My heart warmed at the fact that Remus gave me his jacket because I was cold. Unfortunately, so did my face. Remus didn't seem to notice as we left the room of requirement.

End of Chapter Ten.

Funny enough for you? I hope it was. It was great fun to write as I've never been truly drunk, but I have gotten up to some funny shit whilst tipsy, so there we go.

Question Time!

What's the strangest Harry Potter couple you can think off? Mine would be ... Petunia/Dumbledore. Funniest one gets a mention and a big cookie.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-with-no-name x


	11. First AND Second AND Third Kiss

Back again! You have no idea how thankful I am for the reviews that I have got. If you have reviewed, thanks a million. You the reason I keep writing this story. Oh, and this is in Remus' POV, and as I am not a teenage lad, cut me some slack.

Oh, and before I forget, a massive shout out to miZaru667! She's reviewed all my chapters so far and has made me laugh with her story 'The Healer'. Dudley/Molly? *shudders* Definitely creepy as hell. Winky/Dobby is so cute!

Disclaimer: I own this as much as I own Darren Criss. Which, unfortunately, is none at all. Fuck my life.

Remus' POV.

"Here you go! Safe and sound." she laughed. Her laugh is rather nice. Wait, did I just think that?

"Thanks. You didn't have to get it though. I would have got it on my own." I said, smiling weakly at her.

"It was no problem. I woke with it around me, so I felt like I should've got it. You could have stayed with the others, you know." she smiled. Wait... What the bloody hell is that feeling in the pit of my stomach?

"I've never been to this part of the castle when it's light. I've been here either dragging Harry's arse back to bed or getting drunk with her." she laughed. There's that feeling again. What the hell is it?

"I never saw you as the drunk type, if I'm honest. I always thought you were innocent." I admitted, looking at the floor.

"Innocent? Not me. That's Bianca I'm afraid." she laughed. She always bloody laughs.

"I noticed that when she woke up wearing Sirius' clothes." I chuckled.

"I'm still not sure why Harry got them to do that. They must have been pissed out of their bloody brains."

"You swear like a drunken sailor sometimes, did you know that?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Yes, I know. I'm not sure why I do though. My mum doesn't swear all that often, because of Valentina and Melody."

"Valentina and Melody?" I asked.

"Oh, they're my little sisters. My mum has a knack for giving her children strange names." she laughed.

"They're perfectly lovely names." I said honestly.

"You don't find fault with anything, do you?" she smiled.

"I don't really find it far to, being as I am." I whispered. I felt her rub my arm and a slight jolt of electricity flowed in my arm. Why is it doing that?

"I've just had another flashback." shuddered Adrianna.

"Care to elaborate?" I smiled.

"I saw Sirius running naked down one of the corridors."

"On his own?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. With Kristina." she shuddered again.

"How lovely!" I said with heavy sarcasm. She smiled again. What doesn't make this girl smile? And why does her smile make be all warm inside?

"You're not the one that's just seen it." she grimaced.

"I'm rather glad I didn't now!" I chuckled. I jerked my head around when I heard the pitter patter of feet.

"GIVE THAT BACK BARTY!" shouted a Hufflepuff girl at a boy with straw-like hair. They looked like they were in fourth year.

"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST, KATHERINE!" he shouted back, pushing past us, clutching what I assume is her diary. The girl bumped into us and threw Adrianna off her feet. I reached out to grab her arm, but as she grabbed it, she dragged me down with her.

"I'm sorry!" panicked the girl as she saw us fall.

"It's perfectly fine. Don't worry." smiled Adrianna as we got up off the floor.

"I believe that boy has something of yours." she chuckled. The girl remembered this and ran in the direction of the pale fourth year.

"Remus." said Adrianna, panic evident in her voice.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I can't move. And I'm too afraid to look up." she whispered. My eyes darted up and I saw that familiar green plant appear above her head. Merlin knows how many of the bloody things Sirius and James put around school.

"It's there. Isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." I muttered, staring at the floor, knowing what was coming next.

"Just a peck. Then we can get back to the common room and forget about it." she whispered. I can feel the blush creep up my neck.

"Ok." I muttered as I leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her lips. The small sprig of mistletoe didn't move and Adrianna still couldn't move. Her eyes never left the floor and I saw a flash of scarlet flood her cheeks as she took a deep breath.

"Look. Can we just get it over with. It's going to be awkward anyway, considering that we're friends." she said, slightly louder than before.

"Ok." I said, quietly. I leant in and began to kiss her. My stomach did flips as we continued to kiss until she moved her arms and tapped my shoulder. we broke apart and the floor became instantly fascinating.

"Ewwwwwwww!" We heard a girly voice say. I turned my neck and saw the same little girl that shouted at us for going out in the snow during lessons.

"What, may I ask, are you 'ewww'ing at?" said Adrianna.

"You can't just kiss in the middle of the corridor!" squealed the girl.

"I think you'll find we can." Oh Merlin. Don't start an argument with her, child. You won't win. She will kill you.

"No. You can't." spat the child.

"Listen, er."

"Dolores."

"Listen, _Dolores_, we can do whatever we bloody well want and no stuck up, bitchy third year will tell me otherwise." argued Adrianna before, without warning, she grabbed my neck and pressed her lips against mine. It wasn't like before. There was raw passion in this one. Well, there was, until a high-pitched girly squeal made her stop kissing me. I felt the blush creep up my neck as I felt my lips. It felt like fire was ripped through my stomach. What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Wait. Oh bloody hell no! I do NOT feel that way about her. We're just friends. Right?

"You will stop it. You will listen to me. I will. Have. Order." she screamed before running off. Adrianna was about to run after her before I grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"S-sorry about k-k-kissing you again. I hate being told what I can't do." she muttered.

"It's fine. I know how you don't like to lose an argument."

"I do hate to lose an argument." she smiled as we ran back to the common room.

I APOLOGISE FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WEEK. You must hate me. Either that, or you've stopped reading altogether. This chapter took forever to do, and it's a pile of shite. So don't shout at me!

Question Time!

If you could give the Dementor's kiss to ANYBODY, who would it be and why?

For me, it's most likely Kristen Stewart. Smile for once, miserable cow!

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-with-no-name x


	12. Authors Note DON'T KILL ME!

Look, I know I haven't updated in 20 days, so you may hurl abuse at will. But, let me explain. First, writers block hit me like a ton of bricks. Then, I had a great idea, but, my iPod felt like being a shit and deleting it. Third, I had FIVE DIFFERENT IDEAS for the next chapter. For those who haven't given up on me, it will be up soon, I promise! Hopefully by Wednesday night, if it's finishes.

GWNNx 


	13. Aah, The Awkwardness

FUCKING MERLINS BALLS. I wrote this 5 times before settling on my best idea. Then, it bloody deleted itself. I'm in a rage as I type this quickly to have it uploaded as quick as possible.

miZaru667: DON'T KILL ME, But I borrowed your 'French' idea :) If you hate it, I'll edit it out!

If you haven't already, please go and read 'Much Ado About Hogwarts' by Parlanchina. It's amazing and doesn't have the reviews it deserves. Go read it!

Dedicated to MrsSiriusOBlack. She helped me get my head together when I had writers block. Much Love!

Disclaimer: I don't blah blah own Harry blah! Potter. BLAH!

Adrianna's POV.

"Well..." Remus said as we stood in the corridor, not moving. I just kissed him. But before that, he kissed me! TWICE! My first kiss. My first THREE kisses. Were all with him. The sweet, innocent Lycanthrope that is Remus.

"That was interesting." I muttered, piercing the silence that surrounded us.

"Why did you kiss me? I mean, I kissed you to get you from under the mistletoe. But why did you kiss me?" My heart is pounding in my chest as I try and figure out my answer.

"Because I hate losing arguments." I lied.

"Oh. I ... Kinda liked it." he said nervously. My face broke out into a huge smile.

"I liked it as well." I smiled.

"Screw going back, We're going outsid-" I started before I high pitched cry entered the corridor.

"BARTY! YOU HAD BETTER GIVE ME THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" shouted Katherine, the same one we saw earlier. The boy who I assume is Barty sprinted past with the book held loosely in his hand. As he passed us, I snatched the book from his hands and he stopped dead in his tracks. I gave the book back to Katherine and she smiled at me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she smiled, gripping the book tightly.

"I'm going to kill you, Barty!" laughed Katherine, jokingly. Barty sprinted off down the corridors like his life depended on it.

"Excuse me, could you do me a favour before you rip him to shreds?" I asked her.

"Yeah! What is it?" she beamed.

"Go to the Gryffindor common room. There are some sixth year students there. Tell them that Addy and Remus have gone outside." I smiled.

"Ok!"

"Oh, and ignore every word of what the boy without glasses says." I heard Remus chuckle beside me. She ran off in the direction of the common room as I grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him outside. We ran in the snow until we reached a tree.

"Come on! Up we get!" I grinned as I climbed the tree. Remus followed suit and we climbed up to the highest point and sat down.

"Hogwarts truly is stunning." I thought aloud.

"Yeah. It sure is."

"Watch this!" I laughed as I leant back to dangle upside down, gripping the tree with my legs.

"Be careful! You might fall!" he said, worry flooding his voice.

"Try it. Honestly, it's very safe. I've only fell ... three times max." I reassured him. Badly.

"Fine. But if I fall, I blame you." He said jokingly. He leant back and was soon dangling upside down with me.

"This is actually rather fun!" He laughed.

My dark hair hit the branch below as I began to laugh.

"How long d'you reckon it'll take for Sirius to be out here when Katherine tells them?" I asked Remus.

"I'm amazed he isn't out now." He smiled.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, HAVE YOU SHAGGED HER YET?" Cue my red face. Damn my pale complexion. Damn it!

"Speak of the devil." Remus muttered, his face also a dashing shade of scarlet.

I peered out of the tree and saw a group of people walking over. Me and Remus climbed the right way up before climbing down to a lower branch.

"For your information, Sirius, no he hasn't shagged me." I said bluntly.

"I'm shocked, Moony. Have me and James taught you NOTHING." Remus raised his eyebrow at the other Marauder.

"I'm hurt, Moony." Sirius cried, grabbing his heart.

"Addy! Come here. Now!" Harriet laughed. I jumped down from the tree, as did Remus, on to a cold floor. I ran over to Harry and she smirked at me.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" She whispered loudly, earning a look off James and a comment off Sirius.

"You kissed her?" His eyes darted to mine and I winked at him.

"She was stuck under the mistletoe! I couldn't just leave her there." Remus protested.

"Like I haven't used that excuse before!"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, Perry?"

"Shut it." I laughed.

"Never!"

"You are such a child." laughed Remus.

"Did you like kissing him?" Harry squealed down my ear, quiet enough for only me to hear it.

"I'll explain it later, Harry!" I muttered. Harry smirked at me.

Harry, Sirius, Bianca and James ran off to play in the snow. Kristina smiled at me and ran after them. I started awkwardly at the floor, unaware of what to say.

"Soooo...," I said, breaking the silence. "Do you have any talents?" Merlin, I sound pathetic. But, any talk is better than none, I guess.

"I can speak fluent Italian. My mum's from there, so she taught it me when I was a child." He said, turning slightly red.

"Go on then. Speak some Italian." I laughed.

"Sai quando ho detto che mi piaceva l'ultimo bacio che abbiamo condiviso? Non mi piace proprio. Mi è piaciuto. Credo di essere caduta per voi. Ed è ora mi rendo conto Spero che tu non mi capisci. perchè qualcuno come ti senti niente per uno come me?" He sounds so freaking sexy when he speaks Italian!

"I have no idea what you just said!" I smiled. His cheeks slightly reddened as he began to tell me.

"It means 'Look at our friends playing like toddlers in the snow. I'm bloody freezing, what about you?" he said, but a glint of sadness that appeared in his eyes told me different. Deciding not to ask questions, I answered.

"I'm freezing also." I smiled.

LATER! (A/N The next chapter is Remus, so don't panic! He will return! - GWNNx)

After a rather uneventful day in the snow, Harry and Bianca dragged me up to our room. Kristina, who Lily has taken a complete shine to, had gone with Lily to her room so she wouldn't be alone.

"Adrianna Perry. You tell us the whole deal about it. Leave out no graphic detail."

"Harriet! You make it sound so seedy. It wasn't like that. I was under the mistletoe and he kissed me. Twice, because the first time it didn't work. Then, that hideous pink loving Spawn of Slytherin told us not to snog in the corridors, so I snogged him again." Harry stared at me like I had three heads.

"He said he liked it." I whispered.

"He likes you." Bianca said.

"No! We're just friends." I said sadly.

"Did you like kissing him?"

"Of course, Harry!"

"Did he like kissing you?" Harry said, a little bit eagerly.

"As a matter of fact, he told me he liked it." I said, smirking inwardly.

"It's official. You two are going to get married and have babies together."

"Harry! I only kissed him THREE times! I didn't sleep with him!" I cried.

"How do _we_ know that? You might have stopped for a quickie in the broom cupboard!" Harry said, pointing her finger in my face.

"We did nothing of the sort!" I half-squeaked. My face's temperature is gradually rising.

"Oh, a letter arrived for you this morning!" Bianca yelled, as if she'd been thinking about it for a while.

"What'd it say?" Thank Merlin! A change of subject.

"It was from your mum," Harry smiled. "All is well at home, she said. Oh, and Valentina and Melody have started walking!"

"Really? That's good." I smiled.

"We replied for you. Figured you wouldn't mind." Bianca grinned.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT?" I screamed. If they've mentioned sex, or drugs, or anything like that, I'm up shit creek without a paddle. Or maybe they've mentioned Remus! Oh I can see it now. 'Oh, and dearest mother, I've gone and fallen in love with one of my friends who happens to be a werewolf!' Won't she be proud!

"Nothing too bad." Harry smirked.

"What. Did. You. PUT!"

"Chill, Addy! We only put that you send your love, your grades are fine, and-" Bianca said before Harry put her hand over Bianca's mouth.

"I may have put that you're in love." Harry said quickly.

"HARRIET DIXON!"

"I didn't name names, or conditions!"

"That's good, seeing how my mum's a freaking muggle! Can you just give me the letter to read?" I asked. Bianca picked up the letter and handed it to me.

_Dear Addy_

_ How are your Christmas holidays going? I hate it when you stay at your school for Christmas, but if it makes you happy, stay there as long as you want. Vally and Mel have started walking! I was listening to music and they got up and walked over to me! I was ecstatic!_

_Write back soon!_

_Love Mum!_

I'm so so SO sorry it took this long to put up. And I'm sorry it's so pitifully short. The next chapter should be longer, I swear!

Oh, and translate the Italian. Remus wasn't at ALL cold ;)

Thanks to everyone that commented!

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-with-no-name x


	14. How Forward Can They Get!

Such lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Not a very long Authors Note this time. Just getting right to the chapter this time!

Disclaimer: And the award for best Person alive who owns Harry Potter goes to *Opens envelope.* ... JK Rowling, as I clearly don't own Harry freaking Potter.

Remus' POV!

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN GET BACK HERE!" I am currently running to the Gryffindor common room from my dear friends, Padfoot and Prongs, as they are going to have a jolly good laugh embarrassing me over the events that occurred earlier today.

I reached the common room door and uttered the password. It swung open and I ran to our room. As I hid under my bed, I could hear James and Sirius as they flung the door open.

"You can't hide forever, Moony! We have the map, you know!" Knowing I was defeated, I slid from under my bed and sat on the floor.

"You kissed a bird! A proper, proper bird! And you didn't tell us! Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"Because I knew that you'd react like _this_. And, I would have told you tonight anyway!" I said bluntly.

"How was it then?" James grinned. It was amazing. Breath-taking. Mind-blowing. Enough to make me feel differently about her.

"It was alright I guess." LIES. LIES. LIES. LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE.

"Sei così mentendo!"1 Darn me ever teaching that boy Italian! Thank Merlin James wasn't interested.

"Perché ti interessa se sto mentendo?"2 I said.

"Ti piace lei? Potete dirmi se lo fate!"3 I can't keep secrets from him.

"Ok, Sirius. Abbiamo condiviso tre baci, e quelli dannatamente tre baci mi fanno cadere per lei. Is that what you wanted to hear!"4 I half-yelled. Sirius looked slightly taken aback. James had left quite a while ago to find Lily.

"I wasn't expecting that! Our sweet Moony! _Falling_ for someone. It's good that it's Perry, as she already accepts you for what you are."

"Thanks for trying, but what's the point! Perché lei vuole uno come me?"5 Sirius looks angry.

"Stop that, right now. Stop always putting yourself down! You are good enough. I know your problem makes it hard for you to see that you deserve any bird you want, but you bloody well do!" Sirius ranted. I smiled weakly at my dear friend.

"Now, if my theory is correct, we have us some fine female specimens to find!" Sirius grinned.

"Fine female specimens?" I asked before it dawned on me.

"Kristina, obviously! Proper sexy female!" Sirius smirked. He really has no shame.

"Come on, Moony! Let's go find them!"

"Pads. It's 11:30 at night. Do you honestly think it's wise to go looking for girls at this time?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course it's wise. It'd be stupid if we didn't! Now come on!" Sirius grinned, grabbing my arm and dragging me to Lily's dorm to fetch James.

"POTTER I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" Lily screeched as we reached the door.

"BUT WHY NOT!" James yelled as we walked in. I saw Sirius grin when he saw Kristina.

"BECAUSE I- YOU- JUST BECAUSE. THAT'S WHY!"

"WHY LILY! WHY NOT! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG!"

"I CAN'T BLOODY TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Lily cried as she ran up to James and kissed him. Full on snogging. A bit forward there, Lil!

"Kristina. Get your fine self over here." Sirius smirked. A blush appeared over her pale skin. She got up and walked straight up to Sirius' face.

"What you want, Sirius?" she said, her Russian accent fogging her speech. Sirius leant in and kissed her. Very forward, Sirius! You've only just met her.

"I'm off, is that cool?" I said. When I didn't get an answer, I left the room to return to mine.

"Rem! Wait!" A panicky voice half-yelled.

"What's the matter, Lil?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I kissed him. I kissed James Potter. Why did I do that?" She said, sounding slightly terrified.

"I think you know why. I've seen the way you look at him." I smiled.

"You could have said something!"

"You didn't." I retorted.

"I know but I didn't because I didn't want to be his fling. His little toy. His whore that he sleeps with then leaves." She said, breaking down into tears.

"Lily. Is that what you think he thinks of you? He loves you, Lily. He's loved you since day bloody one! And boy, do I know it. He'd marry you right now if you accepted! Every guy that looks at you wrong ends up with Madam Pomfrey! Tell him, Lils!"

"I can't. I just can't." She cried.

"You don't need to." said a very dazed looking James.

"RIGHT! Let's go find Perry!" Sirius yelled as he ran out of the room, Kristina in tow. His clothes were a mess and he had lipstick marks near his lips.

"Addy? Why?" Lily asked.

"Remmy over here snogged her three times and now he's falling for her!" Cue my red face. And my inward death threats cast towards one Sirius Black.

"Technically, she snogged me the last time." I muttered.

"Oh my Merlin, really!" squealed Lily.

"That shoots my 'gay' theory down in flames then!" laughed James.

"James! I've already told you! I'm straight!"

Crap. Shite. Bullshit. All words that can AND will be used to describe ... that. Truly not my best, but meh. It's funny, I guess.

1. You're so lying!

2. Why do you care if I'm lying?

3. Do you like her? You can tell me if you do!

4. Ok, Sirius. We shared THREE kisses, and those damn three kisses are making me fall for her.

5. Why would she want someone like me?

As for last chapter, the Italian part was being a Twat and not translating right. So here it is!

You know when I said I liked the last kiss we shared? I didn't just like it. I loved it. I think I may be falling for you. And it's now I realise I hope you don't understand me. Why would someone like you feel anything for someone like me?

Sappy. I know. It sucks.

Question Time! (I like questions. Each chapter will have one from now!)

What's the most useless foreign word you know?

For me, it's 'Moushka' the Russian for 'Mouse'. It was on Coraline, so that's where I know it from. If I ever need a mouse in Russia, then I'm good :)

Hugs and Butterfly kisses,

Girl-with-no-name x


	15. Klein Picolo, Bitch!

Thanks to the people who have stayed with this for so long! I'm really happy and 34 Reviews? That's Incredible! Thank you all so much! Trust me. You did NOT except what's going to happen now.

Disclaimer: Je ne pas propres Harry Potter! :(

Adrianna's POV!

"Guess what."

"Harry. That's the fifth time you've said 'Guess What.' Just tell us already!" Bianca sighed. Seeing as how they've asked me pretty much everything about every insignificant detail of my kiss, or should I say kisses, with Mr Remus Lupin. They asked me what did his eyes smell like? His eyes, for Merlin's sake!

"I don't know. Felt like saying guess what!" Harriet giggled. Bianca smacked her forehead as I giggled along with my slightly insane friend.

"PERRY! OUT HER- OUCH REMUS! WHY'D YOU ELBOW ME!" A male voice shouted from outside the room.

"Don't make it so obvious." A quieter male voice said. A very Remus-like voice.

The door busted open, revealing my friends stood behind it. Lily was just giggling like crazy, and James looked high. What's gotten int- Oh Merlin!

"You kissed him, didn't you?" I laughed. Lily nodded and James just looked at her as if he's loved her all his life.

"Perry. Here. NOW!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm only here! What do you want?" I panicked. It's never good when Sirius Black wants you for something.

"Oh nothing. Just stand over there near Remus." He sang, gesturing to where Remus was. Lily, James and Kristina moved to behind Sirius as I slowly moved towards Remus. I so want to touch his face!

"Right! Now what'd you want?" I half-yelled. Lily ran over to Bianca and Harry and whispered something to them. I don't know what it was, but they're laughing. I'm scared.

"Oh nothing too deadly, I promise. It's just that you kissed Moony and- KLEIN PICOLO!" As soon as the spell hit Remus and I, I felt a bizarre sensation as my entire body began to shrink. I looked over at Remus as we both shrank to the size of peanuts. I tried to shout at Sirius, but couldn't get my voice loud enough.

"LOOK, SEEING AS HOW MY SPEAKING WILL BE DEAFENING TO YOU, I'LL SHRINK YOU A LETTER." Sirius' voice boomed.

"What the fuck has he done!" I said to Remus, who looked as confused as I did.

"I'm not sure. I don't like being this small, I know that." He said as we looked around the now gigantic room. Everything made us look minuscule. We heard Sirius shout that damned spell again and a piece of parchment floated in the air above us. I jumped up to reach it when it was close to the ground and read it aloud.

_"Dear Moony and Perry, _

_We feel it would be in both your best interests if we shrank you so you can spend more time together. We shall bring you food and fluids in the morning. But you must stay in here, as you may get lost and then we would NEVER find you. _

_Yours awesomely, _

_Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Kristina Novoff, Harriet Dixon and Bianca Harris. _

_P.S It was all Sirius and James' idea. We swear! (From Lily, Kristina, Harry and Bianca!)" I folded the note neatly and put in on the ground._

"I really do wish they hadn't done this!" I muttered.

"RIGHT GUYS! WE'RE OFF TO THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM! WE'LL BRING YOU BREAKFAST IN THE MORNING!" Sirius boomed. As they walked out of the room, their footsteps made the ground shake violently. So violently, in fact, that it knocked me off my feet. Remus held out his hand to lift me up, which I gradually accepted!

"What time is it, Rem?"

"It's Midnight, Adrianna." He smiled.

"Please. Call me Addy!" I chuckled.

"Ok, Adriann- I mean, Addy." He smiled.

We looked around the room one last time, deciding where to sleep.

"Let's sleep under a bed. At least that way no-one will accidentally stand on us." Remus said, logically. I nodded in agreement and looked over at the four beds in the room.

"Seeing as how Bianca's bed is closest, and probably the cleanest, let's go under there." I smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go!" He smiled back and we began to walk to Bianca's bed. It didn't look that far away, but it took us a good ten minutes to walk to it. We walked under her bed and looked around.

"This looks like a muggle playground!" I squealed. All of Bianca's things looked huge compared to us, making it look like really fun.

"Can we play hide and seek?" I asked giddily, my inner child taking over.

"If you want. Shall I be it?" He said, sounding amused at my childishness.

"Ok! Count to Twenty, and no peeking!" I laughed before running off. I heard Remus counting the numbers aloud as I looked for somewhere to hide. I saw one of Bianca's old high heeled shoes and ran over to it. The heel towered over me, but the front of the shoe was just low enough for me to reach to climb on to it. I pushed my arms down, lifting myself onto it.

"TWENTY!" I heard Remus yell. Crap! Hardly any time left. I began to climb up the shoe part, which was easy as the strap the held the shoe together was lying at near the side. I climbed up to the top and looked over the edge. It was a good 6 inches up, and seeing as how I was about half an inch tall, I was scared.

I saw Remus wandering about, looking for me. He was looking behind a book when I let out a giggle. His head span around and he ran over to the shoe.

"Found you! How'd you get up there?" He laughed.

"Climbed!" I laughed as I slid down the shoe. My hair flew behind my head and into my face as I neared the end of the shoe. Unfortunately, I couldn't see when the shoe finished, so I flew off the edge and hit my face on the floor. I felt tears in my eyes as the pain seared through my face. I sat up and Remus looked horrified.

"It's bleeding!" He panicked, looking around for something for me to wipe my nose on.

"Here. I put two shirts on anyway, as it's cold." He said, taking his shirt off, revealing another long sleeved shirt underneath. I shook my head at the offering.

"Don't be silly!," He half-smiled. "If I hadn't left my wand in my room, this wouldn't have happened!" He sighed, holding his shirt to my nose. Oh my. He looks lovely in this light. NO! Do not think sexy thoughts about Remus whilst he's tending my injuries!

"Mine's on my drawers. No chance of us reaching that!" I said, pain searing through my face.

"Here. Hold it until the bleeding stops." He said firmly. Stupid sexy Remus.

"Ok." Listen Brain. I've been good to you, not drowned you with booze like Sirius and James. So, why in the love of Merlin did you come up with a crap response like 'Ok'?

"You could do with some sleep," he smiled. "Let's find somewhere."

I stood up from the floor and began to look for somewhere to sleep. We decided on one of Bianca's old ties, as it would at least keep us warm, seeing as it's freezing. I looked over at Remus, who was at this moment looking at my nose worryingly.

"I think it's stopped bleeding now. Where should I put your shirt?" I smiled. He took it off me and put it on the floor.

"Keep it close, in case it starts up again," He said. "You sure your nose is fine."

"It really hurts, but that's it." I sighed, wiping my tears away.

"The pain will stop soon. I promise." He said, stroking my arm. I looked up and saw his eyes filled with care and concern. He's far too attractive. I put my hand gently to his cheek and kissed him softly, waiting to see if he'd respond. When he didn't, I pulled away, knowing I'd gone too far.

"Remus. I'm- I'm so sorry." I said, running off. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why'd you kiss him, Adrianna? He clearly doesn't like you! Stupid girl!

I ran until I collapsed. I sat on the floor and wept. Well done, idiot!

"Addy?," I heard him shout. "Adrianna Perry?"

"Re-Remus! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you! You're just-"

"You've no need to be sorry," He smiled. "I helped you with your nose, and that was your different way of saying 'Thank You!'. It's ok. Come on, let's get you off to bed. Sleep may help your nose." He smiled sadly.

.

-Hell Yeah! Another chapter up. I've had this idea for a while now, but it seemed right to have it here. It was originally one of the five ideas for the chapter that took forever(!) to upload! Anywho, hope you like it! Got major plans for the future of this fic!

Question Time!

What's your creepiest story villain?

For me, it's Jervis Tetch. Google that shit. He's ... Different :| Not for under ... 14's. It's either him or the Fifty foot lesbian from the Camp Crusaders. Google it. It's funny as hell.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses

Girl-with-no-name x


	16. Shoelace climbing and Slight Stargazing

Last chapter kinda sucked arse. So, I hope this one's better. Can't be bothered with a long Author's note up here, so there's one at the bottom :)

Disclaimer: *Has headphones on* Information age of hysteria, it's going out to Idiot America- Oh. Didn't see all you lawyers there. With your black suits and your curly moustaches and scary briefcas- I don't own Harry Potter, ok! Don't own Green Day either! Are you happy, now! *Cries.*

Remus' POV!

"...sleep may help your nose." I said, smiling. She just kissed me. Again! And I didn't kiss back. What the hell, Remus? You like her. She bloody KISSED you! And you didn't kiss her back. Idiot. You, Remus 'Moony' Lupin, are an idiot.

"Remus, I kis- Never mind." Adrianna finished, sounding defeated. "But I'm not tired!" She argued.

"Go explore then!" I laughed. "Lord knows there's enough stuff under here. Just don't go climbing any more shoes." I smiled. She smiled in agreement, rubbing her nose' and got up to walk around.

"Wait!," I yelled after her. "I'm not all that tired either. You wanna explore together?" What are you, a child? Stupid werewolf Remus.

"Yeah!" She said, rather quickly. Is it me or is her face turning slightly pink? It's probably the light.

I got up off the floor and we began to look around. Shoes towered over us like buildings and discarded clothes looked like deserts that would take forever to cross.

"Look!" Adrianna squealed, pointing towards a long, thin piece of rope dangling near the back wall.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's one of Bianca's shoelaces!" She squealed as she ran over to it.

"Why is her shoe on her bed?" Seriously. Why is it there?

"Harry has a habit of taking peoples shoes. Once, I went to our common room and found Xeno Lovegood tied up with the bootlaces from one of my shoes. I apologised, but he said it was all in good fun!" She gasped.

"Did you draw breath then?" I laughed. She shook her head as she examined the deep blue lace. It sort of looks like the colour of her ey- NO! You do not look into Adrianna's eyes. If you hurt her, you will never forgive yourself!

"Rem? You in there? You looked like you were daydreaming." She said. Wait, what the hell is she doing?

"Adrianna! Get down! You could fall." Worry flooded my voice as the person in question was half way up the damn shoelace, nearing a height which could easily break a bone if she were to fall.

"Don't be silly!," She laughed. "Come on, it's perfectly safe." She smiled.

l"I'm not a climber, I'm afraid." By now, she'd reached a point were I could no longer see her.

"Give me one minute!" She yelled. I sat on the floor, waiting for the carefree girl to return.

"Right, Rem. Seeing as how you don't climb, grab this," She yelled, throwing down the shoelace. I walked up to it nervously and gripped it hard. "And hold on, for Merlin's sake!"

"I am! Wait, what are you going to do?" I panicked.

"Trust me. But don't let go." Her sweet voice said. No! Stop thinking like that!

"I won't!" I yelled before I felt a small jolt beginning to pull me up. I raised my head and saw Adrianna, who was holding the other half of the shoelace, lowering herself to the ground, her weight on it pulling me up. As I reached the top, I heard a light thud, telling me that she had reached the floor. I leant towards the bed and forced my arms to lift me onto it.

"Rem! Could you pull me up?" She yelled, the loosened lace too weak to support a climber.

"Yeah, hold on." I yelled as I began to walk backwards. I felt the lace tense up, signifying that she was off the floor. Just as I began to wonder how long this would take, I saw the top of her dark brown head. She climbed onto the bed and smiled as she saw me. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"See! It wasn't so bad." She chuckled lightly.

"Why are we up here, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I like to watch the stars, and I can't very well do that when I'm under Bianca's bed. But, I can see the stars perfectly from here." She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Look! It's Sirius!" She laughed.

"The brightest star in the sky, and ironically named, the Dog Star." We laughed at the star, and the Animagus that was named after it.

After an hour of laughing at the stars and their silly names, I yawned, and so did Adrianna.

"Rem, can I ask you something?" She said, as we began to slide back down the shoelace.

"Yeah!," I said as we reached the bottom. "Ask away."

"How do you feel about me?" She muttered, in a barely audible voice.

"I think you're one of the funniest and kindest people I know. Why?" I wondered, although deep down, I think I already knew the answer.

"No! That's not what I met!" She cried, sounding frustrated. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and crushed her lips against mine. Her passion took over as she slipped her tongue past my lips and into my mouth.

"There," She gasped when she pulled away, my lips burning from the lack of contact. "How did _that_ make you feel?" She half-cried, her pale face now a burning scarlet in colour. But, the twinkle still remained in her blue eyes.

"I- I don't know." I lied. It made me feel like my heart had been set alight and it's fire was coursing through my veins.

"How can you not know!" She cried.

"How'd it make you feel?" I said, panicking as it looked like she was about to cry. Cry, or kill me. Neither of which is preferable.

"You wanna know how it felt? It hurt. It honestly hurt. It hurt because you're too oblivious to see how much I'm in love with you. It hurt because I know that you'll never be mine. And it hurt because it scares me how good it felt, and how much I adore you." She said before breaking down into tears. Tears that I caused. Guilt flooded over me as I began to think back to all the times it had been obvious. The nervousness. The awkward silences. The flirting! I looked down at the tall Ravenclaw, who normally looked so strong, looking scared and vulnerable. A slave to her feelings. Screw my conscience.

"Adrianna? I lied, Ok! That made me feel like I've never felt before. And I fear that if I fall for you, which is the way it's going, that I can never have you because of what I am. Because I'm a monster. And-"

"NO! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PUTTING YOURSELF DOWN! YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER. YOU'RE KIND AND SWEET AND TOO BLOODY ATTRACTIVE FOR YOYR OWN GOOD." She screamed at me. I looked at her, staring into her deep, blue eyes, and saw a flurry of emotions pass by, but one stood out.

Love.

So. I know it's been a while (*dodges rotten fruit being thrown for taking too long*), but I've got so much shit to do. I've got exams coming up, I've got books to read. Loads of shit. But, it's still no excuse. So thank you for reading it. And, if you would, review please :)

Question Time!

Who's your favourite Non-Canon couple?

For me, it's either Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius!) OR Good ol' Drarry! :)

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-with-no-name x


	17. ReGrowth and Getting BitchSlapped

40 Reviews? That's 40 more reviews than I expected! You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You all get a puppy! Well, a virtual puppy, anywho :)

I did post this chapter up, but I re-read it and decided that it wasn't acceptable! It was awful! Anywho, that's when this one arrived into my head!

Disclaimer: *Sat in a tree holding a big stick.* Look, Evil briefcase men, I don't own Harry Potter, so stop trying to eat my soul! *Throws big stick at them.*

Adrianna's POV.

Well. That's it. Good bye life. Good bye sanity. Good bye self confidence. Why in Merlin's name did you go and do that? I mean, you've already kissed him, for Merlin's sake! You've gone and spoiled probably the best male friendship you've ever had! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Apologise to him. NOW! I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, having been crushed with the painful feeling of regret. I wished I could cram those words back into my mouth, but they never came. I shouldn't have said any of what I did. For fucks sake! What possessed me to say it? I shouldn't have yelled at him. Tears flowed through my fingers as I continued to cry.

"Adrianna?" His soft voice said. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I feel so ashamed of myself. I continued to look into my hands.

"Adrianna?" He said, a little louder. I still couldn't look at him.

"Addy?" He said, slightly louder still. The use of my nickname which he usually neglected forced me to raise my head. I saw him staring down at me. I stood myself up from the floor, but I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Adrianna?" He said again.

"Yes?" I said in a barely audible voice, my gaze immediately on the ground.

"Would you like sometime alone?" He asked carefully. I nodded my head weakly as he began to walk away. My heart sank when I couldn't no longer see him. When I was sure he couldn't hear me, I let out an ear-piercing scream. When he didn't return, I fell to the floor, tears flooding from my face. My heart was crushed under it's own sense of regret.

"Why?," I muttered to myself. I lay myself down onto the floor. "Why? You stupid girl." I muttered. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, as I didn't want to feel this pain anymore. My eyes welcomed the newly found darkness and I soon felt myself drifting off.

A-WHILE-LATER! :)

"PERRY! MOONY! GET OUT FROM YOUR HIDING PLACE! WE'LL UNSHRINK YOU NOW!" I cursed quietly as the loud, obnoxious voice of one Sirius Orion Black filled my ears. I looked over at the tie, instantly thinking of Remus. I saw his sleeping figure stir and saw him get up. We walked from under the bed in silence. We saw a piece of paper with the words 'Stand here' on it. Seems like something Sirius would put.

"OK! ARE WE READY?," He said, or more yelled. He looked ginormous compared to peanut sized us. "GROOT VIALIKI!" He yelled, his wand pointed directly at us. I felt the spell beginning to work as my bones stretched themselves to their original length. My legs ached as they also grew in size. As the spell subsided, I stretched. It felt nice to be the right size again. My mind instantaneously came back to reality.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU SHRINK US FOR?" I screamed before leaving the room. I didn't care where I went, as long as I was away from Remus. My heart longed to be near him, but my brain shot those feelings down with a harsh grasp on reality. I ran until I reached the nearest place I could hide. The bloody girls bathrooms. I hid in one of the stalls and began to silently sob to myself.

"Well, what do we have here?" I heard a girly voice say. "If it isn't the girl that was with James." She said, sounding slightly like a lovesick fangirl.

"Leave me alone, Myrtle." I said, loud enough for her to hear.

"How very rude! In my toilets!" She started. She was saying a lot of other things, but I decided upon ignoring her.

"Myrtle, I'm sorry, Ok? Now, if any of my friends come in here, don't tell them I'm here. Please?" I begged. I didn't want to be seen like this. Myrtle smiled sweetly.

"ADDY? AD- Myrtle, have you seen our friend? She's got dark hair, quite tall. She was in here not too long ago with James, Sirius, Remus and Ourselves." My heart stopped and I froze.

"Well, if I was looking for her," Don't you dare. "I'd look in this toilet." She said. I couldn't see, but my guess is that she pointed at the cubicle I was hiding in, as moments later, the door flung open and I saw the faces of Bianca and Harriet staring down at me.

"Adrianna Perry, you tell us what happened. Right. Now." Harriet said. I fell to the floor in tears as I told them everything that had happened when I was shrunk with Remus.

"Addy! Look at me!" I heard Bianca say as I'd finished. I raised my head but didn't look her in the eye.

"_Episky_" I felt pain tear through my nose as it fixed itself. I muttered a 'Thanks' and pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Addy, I'm sorry." Harry said calmly.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For this." She said before slapping me across the face. Hard.

"What the fuck was that for! That hurt!" I shouted.

"You daft cow! Remus clearly feels _something_ for you! Why did you yell at him!" Harry yelled back. In my frustration and anger at being slapped, I slammed the toilet door.

"Well, that was fucking smart!" Harry chuckled, opening the door, clearly amused by my childish antics.

"Harry, Bee, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slammed it in your faces." I muttered weakly.

"I think you should be apologising to Remus, not me." She said, in a tone of seriousness she never used.

"I think so too." Bianca nodded. They looked at each other, and as if they spoke in some unknown thought language, they nodded simultaneously and Harriet produced a piece of parchment from her pocket. She leant up against the cubicle door and began to scrawl something down.

"Right. Let's go. Oh, here's your wand." Harry chuckled, throwing it at me.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"Our room." Bianca smiled, far too sweetly. They're plotting something. I nervously got up and we walked to the Ravenclaw common room, none of us speaking.

"Right! Let's get started. Stand up straight." Harry said, in that all too familiar voice of hers that means either she's _done_ something bizarre and possibly life-threatening, or is _about_ to.

"Why?" I said nervously.

"Adrianna. Don't you trust us?" Bianca smiled. I raised my eyebrows at them, but they just laughed it off.

"Right. Get in the shower." Harriet said, slightly creeping me out.

"What?"

"Ads, just get your arse in the shower!" Harry laughed.

"Ok!" I said, walking into the bathroom.

*After Her Shower :)*

"Right! Your all clean. Now, let's see what we can do." Harry said, mischief evident in her dark brown eyes.

"What are you talki-" I started before my gaze fell upon the many different beauty products Harry and Bee had found. Seriously, where did they get all this stuff?

"Right," sang Harry. "Sit down, and we'll do the rest." I sat down cautiously, looking at my two friends in confusion. They both grinned at me, unnerving me even more.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" I asked nervously, glancing at my two best friends.

"Look, you're going to talk to Remus-" Harry started.

"But I-" I panicked. I won't, no, _can't_ talk to Remus. I clearly upset him by yelling, and therefore I can't speak to him!

"Whether you like it or not!" Bianca finished, pointing her finger at me. I sighed in defeat as they began to whisper to each other. Harry began to flick through the make up on her bed as Bianca ran to my wardrobe and began to look through my clothes.

"May I ask why are you doing this?" I half-yell.

"Because," Harry said, smiling at me. "You're going to say sorry to Rem, but you might as well look hot at the same time!" She laughed. I wonder if she actually has a brain hidden in there somewhere, hiding beneath the nothingness that lives in her head.

End of Chapter.

I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I deserve every bit of shit you throw at me for this chapter being awful, but it will get better! I promise. So just stick it out, and I should have another chapter up by the end of the week :)

Question Time!

What are you most afraid of?

Not a very good question, I know, but it's the only one I can think of!

For me, it's anything to do with clowns. I watched two minutes of 'It', and I almost had a panic attack. It sucked.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-With-No-Name x


	18. Dancing and more Snow

I can't believe I'm passed 40 reviews :D ! Thank you all so much! I know Adrianna's been, to put it bluntly, a bit of a dumpy fucker recently. But, this will change soon!

Disclaimer: *runs up J.K Rowling's path and knocks on the door like a maniac.* LET ME IN, JO! I HAVE THE LEGAL STUFF! LET ME HAVE HARRY POTTER! *Evil briefcase men show up and drag me back down the path.* LET GO OF ME! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, THEN!

Chapter 18 - Remus' POV.

Sirius and James just spent an hour getting me all dressed up. And they still won't tell me why? I hope Adrianna's O.K. She looked so upset when she ran off.

"And I think we're done!" Sirius said finally. He and James stepped back and stared at me.

"Perry won't know what hit her! Moons, cone on. You've got a bird to meet!" Sirius smirked, leading me out of the Gryffindor common room. I looked down at my person and felt a bit better. I didn't look all that bad actually. We walked to the Ravenclaw common room fairly quickly. Well, I say 'We'. Sirius and James ran, almost dragging me with them. Sirius pulled out a piece of paper, and moments later, the common room door opened to a smirking Harriet.

"Come on in!" She half-giggled. The blue and bronze hangings differed so much from the red and gold ones in our common room.

"She's up here. Rem, you stay here. We'll, er, be back in a minute!" Harriet plainly lied.

"Ok, let's have a look!" Sirius grinned. Harriet, Sirius and James ran up the stairs to find, I'm guessing, Adrianna.

"HOLY MERLINS BALLS!" I heard Sirius yell. I smiled at my dear friends stupidity.

"Rem? You down here?" I heard Adrianna say quietly.

"Of course he is, Addy! Get out there!" Harriet giggled as she pushed her out onto the top of the stairs.

"Remus!" She said, panicking slightly. She looked... Wow.

Her long, brown hair looked soft and wavy, framing her face beautifully. A short red dress fit snuggly to her tall figure, cutting off half-way up her thigh. She slowly and gracefully walked down the stairs, her usual clumsiness gone, until she was mere feet in front of me. Her eyes looked scared, with an air of adoration.

"H-hey Remus! Fancy seeing you here!" She said, smiling weakly.

"You look- You look lovely." I said, blushing faintly.

"You look gorgeous!" She said quickly. So quickly, that I could only just make out what she said.

"Listen Remus, about what's happened, I truly am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I feel so awful about it." She said, despair in her voice. But, she wasn't crying. That was something.

"Adrianna-" I started, but didn't finish. I didn't know what to say. We sat down on the nearest chairs and looked at each other. No talking. Just looking. She looks so beautiful.

"These heels are killing me! Why they dressed me like a hooker, I'll never know." Adrianna smiled, taking her shoes off.

"You don't look like a prostitute!," I said quickly. "You look beautiful." I said, blushing slightly.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" Adrianna grinned, her cheeks looking slightly redder than usual. I rubbed the back of my neck as an awkward silence filled the room.

"I never wanted things to be this awkward between us," Adrianna started. "Come on. Up you get. Let's have a dance."

"Pardon?" To say I was a bad dancer was a huge understatement.

"Let's have a dance. It seems like the thing to do." Adrianna replied, innocence in her eyes.

"I can't dance, I'm afraid." I said, going slightly red.

"You say that like I can dance!" She giggled, standing up. Her legs look so go- No! Werewolf boy, no.

"Come on Rem!" She smiled, dragging me up. I took my shoes off.

"What are we dancing to? We have no music." I asked curiously. Adrianna grinned and muttered a spell I didn't recognise. Muggle music started coming from the corner of the room. Adrianna chuckled to herself and started to dance. She swayed her hips and moved her arms in sync with each other. It was hypnotic.

"Told you I was bad! Come on, Rem. Let's see what moves you've got." She laughed. I stood still, not moving a muscle.

"You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, waving your banner all over the place singing- Rem. Why aren't you dancing?" She asked, looking slightly confused.

"I really don't know how." I admitted, blushing slightly.

"You'll never know unless you try! Start dancing, or I will cry!" Wait. Did that rhyme?

"You just rhymed there, Adrianna!" I smiled. She chuckled slightly and glanced around the room, paying close attention to the door.

"There's still snow outside," She whispered. "And it's almost Christmas Eve. You wanna go outside?" She asked, her eyes bright and sparkly.

"What about them?" I said, pointing at the stairs.

"Leave them. They'll survive without us." She chuckled. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the common room, her shoes in her other hand. We reached the doors and stopped as she put her shoes on.

"Let's go." We ran outside into the pure White landscape, our footprints spoiling it's beauty.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked her.

"Not really," She smiled. "I don't really get cold."

"_Lumos_. There. Now we can see better!" She chuckled, the bright light tearing through the darkness. The white of the snow made her seem even paler than usual. Her dark hair stood out against her dress as the light brightened the space near us.

"MOONY! WE KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE!" A very Sirius sounding voice yelled.

"Shall we run?" I muttered. She gave a barely visible shake of her head and grabbed my arm.

"_Nox!_" She whispered before dragging me near the doors. They swung open and revealed Sirius, Harriet and Bianca.

"Where the hell are you, Ads!" Harriet almost-yelled.

"Moony! Come on, Remmy! Where are you?" I cringe at my stupid friend's even stupider nickname for me as they run out into the snow looking for us.

"Come on!" I hear her whisper in a barely audible voice. She tightens the grip on my arm as we creep slowly back inside. Before we can run, she let's go of my arm and spins around, taking her shoes off when she faces the door.

"_Lumos_" She whispers before whistling. Very loudly. So loud, in fact, that Sirius, Harriet and Bianca hear it.

"There they are!" Sirius shouts as we sprint down the corridor. We stop at the third broom cupboard that we find and cram ourselves inside.

"Well. Isn't this nice. You come here often?" Adrianna said, nervously giggling.

"Yes. I'm here all the time," I joke. "This cupboard and me go way back."

"Can you here footsteps?" She says, her voice dropping to a whisper. I listen and hear our friends voice.

"I think they're nearl-" I mutter before Adrianna leans in and kisses me, silencing me immediately. I kiss her back softly, but something in the back of my mind wants me to stop. _Ah, but do you really want to stop?_ Who the hell are you? _Your conscience. And trust me, we're not going to be friends._

"Remus, how _do_ you feel? You know, about me? Because if you don't like me that way, I'll stop trying to kiss you, and I'll stop asking-" She whispered, her lips hovering centimetres above my own.

"Adrianna, I think I'm fallin-"

"ARE YOU TWO SHAGGING YET?" _Hello Remus. It's your dear old friend your conscience again. I suggest you find a very pointy object, kill Sirius with it, blame it on the Giant Squid, then make for the Welsh border._ Seriously? You're not helping.

"YES SIRIUS, WE ARE!" Adrianna shouted, smiling at me. I smiled at her as I could hear Harriet and Bianca giggling at their friend.

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO *100 million 'so's' later* SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in nearly two months, and then I give you this! I'd be surprised if you haven't all left this fic to rot in piece. I'm so sorry I've not updated, but te evil curse known as writers block returned, and I was lost for what to write about! I hope you like this piece of garbage that I've given you! *cries in my sock drawer.*

Question Time! (To lift the mood :D)

Have you ever crushed on a fictional character?

No sense in lying. I've crushed on too many, some too odd to say. But, the most recent one to catch my eye is Mr Peeta Mellark from the Hunger Games :) I read the books before I saw the trailer, and was like 'Hmm, he sounds fine.'

Sorry to rant and ramble. The next chapter will be better, I promise.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-With-No-Name x


End file.
